Mutants of the mansion
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Jubilee is still the youngest member of the X-men. The one that attempts to try and solve everybody's problems with the smart mind and hyperness. Then her relationship with Rogue strengthens. Can this only lead to trouble? Rogue/Jubilee (temporary hiatus because my laptop hates me)
1. Chapter 1

Mutants of the mansion

**Well, I've decided that Jubilee is my all-time favourite member of the X-men. And she's the person that I think will be the most creative and hyper XD**

(Jubilee)

I looked both ways down the hall, making sure everybody was asleep. I tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen. I don't see why I got sent to bed without dinner. Bobby and Kitty were playing with fireworks in the garage and one hit Scott's car. I was instantly blamed and grounded for the night.

"Damnit! Why is there never anythin' left in here?" I sighed, reluctantly grabbing an apple, sitting on the counter and taking a bite out of it.

"Jubes, Don't sit on tha counter." I ended up juggling the apple when Rogue floated in and scared me. Luckily, I did catch it.

"What's got you up so late?" I grinned, jumping down and running my eyes over the sleepy mutant. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt and pink underwear. "Please don't tell Scott I left my room." That made her smile.

"I can't sleep. Thought milk might help." Almost every older X-man was adamant about not drinking milk straight from the carton. But what they don't know won't hurt them. "And I won't tell Cy, dontcha worry. I remember Bobby and Pryde walking thru the gates with a box of fireworks." I gave a quiet yell of triumph.

"At least somebody trusts me!" I grinned, hugging Rogue around the waist. I didn't mind that she didn't hug me back. I doubt either of us wants me in a coma. I finished my apple off, and threw the core into the trash from across the room.

"Nice shot." I grinned at the taller woman. I shook my head when she offered the milk carton to me. I pulled the oversized shirt I was wearing a little further down. It was Wolvie's shirt, but he didn't mind me using it as pyjamas. "I think ya better be getting' back to bed soon, Sweet pea. Don't want Cy to be givin' ya trouble in tha mornin'"

"I guess. But I don't really want to sleep. I want to go outside and do something!" I grinned, bounding around the room with sudden energy. The older woman thought for a moment, then had an idea.

"Get dressed and meet me back here in 5 minutes." Then she flew off. With a shrug, I threw the now empty milk carton away and silently dashed to my room. I had no idea what Rogue had planned, but knowing her, it was going to be epic. It was a chilly night, so instead of shorts, I pulled full-length jeans on, a dark blue hoodie, then my usual gloves and boots. I pulled my usual pink glasses onto my forehead, then sneaked down to the kitchen again, running into Rogue this time. She was holding my pink roller skates, and her own yellow pair I got her for her birthday.

"That is an epic idea!" She was wearing almost the same as me, just in grey sweatpants and a yellow sweater. She did have her dark green gloves on, as usual.

"Come on Sweet pea, I want to tire myself out." I smiled up at the taller woman, then took my skates, sat on the floor and put them on. "I didn't realise I was too hyper to sleep until you started boundin' around."

"I usually start things." I stood up again, leaving my blue boots by the door and zooming out of the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called, closing the door behind her and skating after me. I skidded to a stop and attempted to catch Rogue, only for the both of us to crash to the ground. "I think I may be a little rusty, huh?" Our foreheads touched momentarily, giving me a small shock.

"That felt like an electric zap." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead. "I thought it was a draining feeling?" Rogue stood up and pulled me up with her.

"I don't think ya want to find out, Sweet pea." I nodded, then skated along the concrete drive, twirling a few times as I did so. "Okay, don't show off!" Rogue laughed, flying for a few seconds, then skating along and catching a tree branch to stop herself.

"If you're good at something, you have to show off." I wanted to shoot some paffs, but the danger of waking everybody up loomed. I twirled a few more times, then went along the drive, attempting a backflip but landing heavily on my butt.

"Jubilee! Are you okay?" She skated over and did a quite nice slide on her knees to be next to me. I grunted in pain, rubbing my butt. "I don't think you got the hang of that flip yet." I scowled at her.

"I could do it before." She just smiled and pulled me up. The next few hours were spent quietly laughing, shouting and fooling around on roller skates, until we were both worn out.

"Come on Sweet pea, let's head inside." I nodded and grabbed Rogue's hand, letting her pull me inside. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Sure, but what movie?" I started taking my skates off just outside the door after Rogue finished. We were still talking quietly. Despite it being near dawn, I doubt anybody would have wanted waking up. When I finished, I shut the front door and padded into the front room, where my best friend was holding two films in her hands. Grown-ups and Monsters Vs. Aliens.

"I can't decide 'tween these two."

"MVA for sure!" I giggled, jumping onto the sofa while Rogue put the DVD on.

"Come here, Sweet pea." I was pulled onto my friend's lap when she sat down. A blanket was wrapped around both of us. "I have to say I'm pretty tired."

"Same." I yawned, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands joined on my shoulders. The same tingle of electricity flared up when she pressed her lips to the top of my head. I think it's safe to say that we're both comfy.

(Third)

Wolverine yawned widely, padding down the hall in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Jubes? Time ta wake up, Darlin'." He knocked on Jubilee's door, but didn't receive the same tired grunt that he got every morning. "Jubilee?" When he walked in, It was apparent that his surrogate daughter was not there. His sensitive ears picked up some hushed conversation downstairs. He walked back out into the hall and bumped into Gambit, who looked amused and annoyed at the same time. "What's going on, Cajun?"

"Go check the front room." Then Gambit walked away. With a snort, the slightly feral mutant headed downstairs and stood in the doorway. Psylocke, Jean Grey, Emma Frost and Storm stood around the sofa, giggling and talking in hushed voices.

"Alright Psy, I think you have enough pictures."

"There are never enough pictures for this, Ororo." When Jean spotted Wolverine, she moved slightly to the right so he could see Rogue and Jubilee cuddled up together, both sound asleep and looking quite happy. Logan couldnt decide if he was amused or annoyed.

**I might just make this into a Rogue/Jubilee fic XD Might. But if you want me to try and add something Jubilee might do, drop a review! Hey, that rhymed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 2

**Still don't care if nobody likes this. I'm gong to upload more.**

(Jubilee)

I jogged down one of the mansion halls, desperately looking for somewhere to hide. It's not what you think! Despite all the comments Rogue and I are getting for falling asleep like that, I'm ignoring them. Actually, we're playing hide and seek. And she's too damn good. I could hear the slow counting to 20 from here. She must be mocking me.

"What are you looking for, Jubilee?" Colossus! Perfect!

"Can you lift me to that roof beam?" I smiled, pointing to the gap between a beam and the roof. "I'm trying to hide from Rogue."

"A game I hope." He knelt on the floor and locked his hands together, lifting me when I stood on his open hands.

"You never saw me, okay?" He nodded as I settled down, ready to hide from my friend. Seconds later, Rogue almost flew directly into him.

"Oh, sorry Col. You seen Jubes anywhere?"

"Actually, she just dashed down the hall." With a smile, Rogue flew off. I gave him a thumbs-up when he looked up at me.

"I owe ya one!" I told his retreating back. With another grin, I leant against the wall, popped a piece of bubblegum in my mouth, and waiting for her to find me. It's been an hour. I'm still hidden. Even though I'd be in plain sight if somebody looked up.

"Scott, I'm serious. I know you may not like the idea, but listen up. I. Want. A. Child." I looked below me. Cy and Jean had stopped in the middle of the hall. Jean looked pretty upset while Scott looked pretty annoyed. I tried not to move and just listen so I wouldn't get caught.

"Jean, I'm also serious. That is a bad idea! 1: The child will be a mutant, just like us. 2: We are constantly in danger, it wil be hard to protect it, and 3: There are too many kids running around the mansion in the first place!" I guess that was a slight reference to me. I am the youngest person here since Kitty ran off. "Besides! Do you think we're both ready for such a huge responsibility?" I smiled at that. I guess Scott is like the father figure for everybody. He damn sure tells me off a lot...

"Whatever, Scott. Just...leave me alone." The psychic stormed off down the hall in tears, leaving a very confused Cyclops.

"Sure hope nobody heard that." Oh, but somebody did! I grinned to myself and wrapped the thoroughly chewed wad of gum in the paper it came in and shoved it back into my pocket. He retreated back into the rec room, while Wolvie walked out of it. Oh, please don't sniff me out...

"Jubilee?" Damnit. "What are you doin' up there, Darlin'?"

"Tryin' ta hide from me!" Rogue yelled, glomping me. "You got a good hiding spot for once!" I couldn't tell if Wolverine looked annoyed or amused when Rogue held me like a small child. I did hug her neck. It felt like I was going to fall.

"I can be good at hide and seek when I want to be!" I grinned when we both reached the floor. Logan gave a small cough. I quickly stopped hugging Rogue. I could feel my ears heating up.

"I don't think that ya should climb the walls any more Darlin'. You could fall and hurt yourself." I smiled up at Logan when he placed a hand on my head.

"Peit helped me up there. Not his fault. I asked him to." Neither of them looked mad. Just slightly annoyed. One good thing about being the youngest is that nobody gets seriously mad at you most of the time.

"Oh yeah, you know why Scott looked angry, Rogue?" The two adults looked at each other. Rogue shook her head.

"I know!" I grinned. "It's because Jean wants a kid, but Scott doesn't."

"Jean wants a kid huh..." Wolvie mumbled, scratching the stubble on his chin. "I could help her with that." That made Rogue cover her mouth trying not to laugh.

"I don't get it."

"I'll tell ya when you're older, Sweet pea." I received yet another pat to the head. This time I had to push my glasses back up.

"But I think it's supposed to be a secret, so we shouldn't tell anybody else." With a shrug, Wolverine just walked off. "Want another game?"

"Your turn to count!" I was spun around to face the wall. "To 50 again." I nodded, covered my eyes and began counting. For some reason, she ran this time. I guess flying was cheating.

"47...48...49...50! Ready or not, here I come!" I called, jogging in the direction I heard the footsteps. Now, where will a smart, tall woman be hiding? She can fly, so I'm at a disadvantage here. I skidded to a halt when I spotted Bobby. "Yo, Iceman! You seen Rogue?"

"Yeah, she ran into the elevator."

"Thanks, Popsicle!" I smiled, pressing the button and stepping into the small room when it opened. When I stepped out, a bright yellow card hit me in the eye.

(Rogue)

That scream was all to familiar. And it followed a small explosion. I burst out of the cabinet I decided to hide in and flew down the hall as fast as possible.

"Petit! Are you alright?!"

"Obviously she's not alright, Gambit! One of your cards just exploded in her face!" What. I rounded the corner, seeing Gambit and Psylocke in a heated argument, ad Jubilee knelt on the floor, shaking and holding her face.

"Jubilee! What happened?" I questioned, kneeling in front of her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Her visible eye was screwed shut, although tears still escaped through the corner. Her other eye was covered by her hands, but the gloves were red.

"What happened?!" Storm and Jean ran directly towards us, making Betsy and Remy stop their argument. Jean basically pushed me out of the way so she could try and get a good look at Jubilee.

"Jubilee, it's alright. It's me, Jean. Let me see the damage." I almost threw up my lunch when the wound was uncovered. Amost all of the skin around her eye was completely gone, showing muscle and a small bit of bone. "Oh my god." Almost everybody was in the hallway now. Wolverine pushed through everybody. "Not now, Logan!" Jean snapped when he attempted to say something. "Storm, I need you to find Beast. Rogue, can you carry Jubilee for me?"

"S-sure thing." I picked the small girl up carefully, making sure I didn't hurt her further. Storm nodded and flew down the hall.

"Logan, I'm sure Gambit and Psylocke were the only ones in the hall. Make sure you keep an eye on them." I could see the hurt in Wolverine's eyes.

"I want to come with ya."

"Is joining us better than keeping an eye on two possible suspects?" He instantly marched over and grabbed both of them by the hair. "Rogue, with me." I nodded and ran after Jean. I knew the hall behind me filled with confusion and worry. Hank and Storm were at the infirmary when we arrived. I'm sure Jubes had passed out by now. "Hank, critical condition, we need to go to the op room instantly." The younger girl was taken from me, and I was left, standing outside a closed door, hoping that the younest member of the team would survive this.

**Well, that just happened. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 3

**I honestly have no idea why I decided to mutilate Jubilee. Anything to make a story I guess. **

(Rogue)

"Damnit Cajun!" I could only watch as Wolverine grabbed Remy by the front of his shirt and shove him against the wall. "You betta tell me the fuckin' truth, or I will rip your head off right here!"

"Put me down, Logan!"

"Not until you tell me what happened to Jubilee!" It's been atleast 3 hours since we last saw her, Jean or Beast. Currently it was me, Storm and Wolverine trying to get answers from Psylocke and Gambit. I guess he's just picking on Remy because he doesn't like him.

"Look, jus' listen to my side of the story!" With a glare, Logan put him down and backed away a little.

"No need. I can get the answer." Storm moved away from the door as the Professor wheeled in. "I just had Warren give me an explanation of what he saw. Which wasn't very much." He wheeled over to Gambit and motioned for him to sit. "Relax your mind."

"Already relaxed." The professor held his hands over Remy's temples and held them there.

"Atleast you guys are learning." I shrugged at Psylocke and pushed a hand through my hair to comb the strands out of my face. We were all left in suspense for another minute before the Professor dropped his hands.

"You and Elizabeth were fighting? In the hallway?" Gambit nodded. "It appears that our young friend might have gotten hit by one of your charged cards." He nodded again. "Why were the both of you fighting in the hallway? The danger room is for fighting, you should know that."

"Betsy over there hit first." He grumbled, folding his arms and looking away.

"If you two are going to fight, take it to the danger room this time." Storm warned, opening the door when Psylocke was about to yell at him. "Gambit might have not been completely truthful, professor."

"Yes, you may be right, Ororo. Come, let's go discuss this in the war room." And that just left me and Logan. And he was seething in anger.

"Logan? You okay?" I asked him, walking over and touching his shoulder. He didn't move. "Don't worry! She's with Jean. Jean's a good doctor."

"I aint worried. I'm just wonderin' on the best way to kill somebody." I might have to think about that too. "I need a drink. You comin' with?"

"Why not? Not much of a drinker myself, but I'm always wonderin' where the heck you hide alcohol in a school." He just smiled at me and walked away. I caught up with him and just started chatting with him. We both needed to take our minds off current events. "Ah, I see." I smiled, sitting down at the kitchen table and watching my old friend remove a couple of floorboards and retrieve some beer.

"Scott has quite the eagle eye. I think I'll hafta hide it in the garage next."

"Careful with what you're sayin' Logan. He might have your hearin' too." He snorted at that and almost downed an entire bottle. "If I told ya to slow down, would ya listen?"

"Nope."

"All X-men to the war room!" Came the shout from the overhead speakers. "I repeat: All X-men to the war room!" The alcohol was put back, and the floor fixed.

"Let's go." We made it down there in no time flat. Everybody else was there too, including a very worn-out Jean. Beast looked pretty awake.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is mounting another attack. This time on a anti-mutant group. We need to go out there and stop this attack." Prof X stated, pointing to some footage on one of the screens.

"All of us?"

"No, not all. Jean and I will stay to watch over the students here. Now, all of you, to the Blackbird!"

(Jubilee)

I'm awake? Well, I think I am. Better make sure. Okay, I'm awake. Pinching really does hurt. But, why can't I see? Come on Jubilee, what was the last thing you remember...I remember a bright yellow card hitting me in the face...and exploding.

"I'm blind!" I yelled out, clawing at my face. No way! How the hell will I survive without sight?! I could feel my heart rate increase as I stumbled out of whatever bed I was in and ran across the room, only to run face-first into something. "What is that?!" I started to shoot fireworks at it. Something else exploded, sending me flying back. Then the fire alarm sounded and sent water everywhere. I was soaked in seconds.

"Jubilee! Calm down!" My head looked everywhere, but didn't see anybody.

"Who is that?!" I sent some more paffs out, but stopped when somebody grabbed my wrists.

"Jubes, It's me! Rogue!" Rogue? The tingling sensation that occurred when my fingers explored her face made sure that this was my best friend. "Stop that. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Don't care." I sniffed, wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her. I guess Rogue's power can't harm me. It just tingles a lot. A heck of a lot. "Rogue, am I really blind?"

"Not th' last time ah checked." One arm gripped my shoulders and another under my knees so I was lifted up. "You jus' hadta set the alarm of didn'cha?"

"I'm sorry, I panicked..." I sniffed, holding the older mutant tightly. Just like that, the water stopped. And other people ran into the room.

"Have you woken up now, Fireworks girl?" I was put onto the floor and hugged. I knew it was Wolvie because of the hair on his arms. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Pretty sucky. I can't see."

"Hold still for a moment." It was Jean that spoke this time. I felt Rogue's hands on my shoulders before the bandages on my face moved up on one side. The room came into view, along with Wolvie and Jean. "There you go. Better?"

"Now it's kinda bright." I grumbled, rubbing my visible eye.

"There's jus' no pleasin' ya, is there?" I smiled up at Rogue, then touched the bandages on the other side of my face.

"I don't suggest you take those off." Jean warned, moving my hand away. "Bad idea." Then she turned to Wolverine. "Could I have a word with you in private?"

"You can have as many of those as you want." Rogue chuckled and Jean rolled her eyes before I was lifted off the ground again and taken out of the room.

"Look at you, Sweet pea! You're drenched!" She laughed again, ruffling some of the moisture out of my hair. "I guess we better find a change of clothes for you before you catch a cold." I don't think either of us wanted my feet to touch the floor. I like being carried. Shame only Rogue and Wolvie are strong enough to handle my weight for an extended amount of time. "Think ya can walk from here?" was asked when we stepped into the elevator.

"I can, but I don't really want to."

"'Erybody will give ya strange looks."

"Let them. I like being carried." I smiled, putting my head on her shoulder. I wonder if Rogue feels the tingles too.

"Ah was more worried 'bout the others takin' pictures." Yes, the pictures of us falling asleep on the sofa in the front room. I can't help it if we were both tired. "If mah reputation is ruined, I'm blamin' it on ya."

"If somebody sees, I'll just pull the bandages back over my eye." I grinned. With a smile, Rogue flew upstairs when the elevator doors opened with me still settled in her arms.

**Jubilee won't stay mutilated forever X3**


	4. Chapter 4

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 4

**Thanks to the two people that reviewed, even the anon -.- **

(Jubilee)

"Alright, Sugah. I'll leave th' room."

"Do I hear reluctance there?" Me and Rogue were stood in my room. Well, I was sat. With a towel over my head. It was violently just rubbed with the towel. With a shrug, the older mutant left the room and shut the door behind her. Instead of changing, I wandered into the bathroom attached to my room and stood in front of the mirror. Throwing the towel into a basket, I stared at myself in the mirror. I know Jean told me not to take them off... but I need to see the damage. I breathed in and began unwrapping the white cloth from my face with my eye closed. Alright Jubilee, I think you can look at yourself. No matter what happened. I dropped my hands to my sides and gripped the gauze tightly.

"Jubes? You ready yet?" I stared at my reflection again with my one remaining eye and ignored the knocking at my door. Why. What the hell have I done to deserve this? I traced the edge of the small crater that used to be part of my face. I can see of the muscles, part of my jaw and the hold where my eye used to be. Why am I such. a.

"FREAK!" I screamed, shattering the mirror with a punch. I don't care that my hand is bleeding. I don't care that I'm crying. I'm mutilated. I look horrible. Who would want to stick around with somebody that looks like this?

"Jubilee calm down!" Rogue yelled, running into the room and grabbing me by the shoulders. "You're gonna mess your hand up!"

"Like I'm not messed up already?!"

"Jubilee, look at-"

"Why?! Why would anybody want to see me right now?!" I couldn't help it. I fell to a sitting position with my legs at either side of me. I attempted to cover my face with my hands, but I knew it wasn't enough. "Why me..." I whimpered, ignoring the salty taste of sadness in my mouth. I couldn't even hear anything. All I noticed was two slender arms snake their way around my shoulders and hold me close to somebody. Only then did I hear a voice.

"It's alright, Sweet pea. It's gonna be fine..."

(Rogue)

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Jubes must be under a lot of stress...

"Rogue, stop ignoring us!" I shot a glare at Scott before turning back to the girl who was knelt in front of me. Second time today that my clothes are wet.

"If y'all are askin' me about what happened, I got no idea." I sighed, stroking Jubilee's back slowly. "I guess she jus' wanted t' see the damage." After that, the room basically cleared, apart from Logan coming to kneel next to me, and Gambit standing in the doorway.

"Poor darlin'. I sure hope we figure out a way to fix this." He sighed, stroking her hair. "I think she just went t'sleep." We both stood up, and Logan picked her up. "I an understand why she feels like this. I just don't want her to."

"You and me both." I picked the gauze up from the floor and started to cover her face again.

"What the fuck are you still doin' here, Cajun? Get lost!" Remy gave him the finger, then walked out of the room. "I swear t' god ima kill him one o' these days."

"Better do it when you get sent on a pair mission." I smiled. "What's the plan, Wolverine? Put her to bed?" I glanced at her clock. 9pm.

"Might as well. Better get that glass, too." With an eye roll, I went to the nearest cupboard in the hall, collected a dustpan and broom, then walked back to Jubilee's bathroom and swept up the broken glass tat had fallen to the floor. "Need some help pulling it off the wall?" I noticed that he wrapped a small towel around her hand. "Better get rid of it in case she decided to punch it some more." It took a good half hour to get it all off. By then it had started to rain.

"Night Jubie." I smiled, ruffling her hair and walking out of the room. Logan followed me, closing the door behind him. "Alcohol I guess." He nodded.

(Jubilee)

I waited until both pairs of feet were gone before I sat up. I feel bad about doing that. I got up and clicked my light on. My hand was still bleeding pretty badly. But I'm sure it will stop soon. With a sigh, I undressed myself and pulled Wolvie's shirt over my head. Why does it have to rain? I hate rain. Using the bloody towel, I wiped some stray tears off my face then threw it in the hamper that stood in the corner of my room.

"You're going to apologise tomorrow, Jubilee. No question." I declared at the wall, since they decided it was the safe option to remove my mirror. I pointed at the wall with a stern expression then laughed at myself. Looking around the cupboards, I discovered some more bandages and wrapped my hand in them. If this continues, I'm going to look like a mummy by the end of the week. When I settled back into bed, I fell asleep to the soft sounds of rain hitting the window.

Thunder clapped in the distance, sending me hurting from my nightmare and into my dark room. There were so many explosions... Another loud boom sent me straight out of bed, making me hide under my bed. That dream... it was like it was in reality. I crawled out from under my bed and dove for the lightswitch, clicking it a few times. The power is out. Okay, calm down Jubilee. It's nothing dangerous. There's nobody dangerous in your room... I stepped back towards my bed, hugging myself in fear. What did me in was the feeling of a hand touching my shoulder at the same time another clap of thunder sounded.

"I'm out!" I said, running to my door, opening it and running out. I made sure to close it behind me. I padded down the hall, keeping watch for anything suspicious. Every open room I passed, I tested the light switch, though nothing came on. Why does the power have to be out? Keep telling yourself it's all going to be fine. I wandered into the kitchen and basically headbutted the fridge in hopes of cooling myself down. I was surprised at the next loud boom, surprised enough to fall backwards into the table and hit my head pretty hard. "God-forsaken table!" I hissed, sitting up and kicking it. I closed my eyes and laid down, trying to rub the moisture from my face.

"Jubilee?" Something touched my leg. Oh holy crap something touched my leg! I sat up to try and identify the attacker, but ended up smacking my head extremely loudly on the table.

"Damn!" I hissed, grabbing my head and curling up. The person decided to laugh. "As soon as the room stops turning..." Uhp, nope. Gonna barf. I had to scrabble across the floor to make it to the bin in time.

"What's happenin' with ya this time, Sweet pea?"I felt Rogue rubbing my back as I puked, sitting on the floor next to me.

"Woke up to thunder, got scared because I think something touched my shoulder, came down here to try and cool off, slipped over, hit my head on the table, them you surprised me and made me hit my head again." She was gone for all of two seconds before returning with some tissues and wiping my mouth. It actually feels pretty nice to be taken care of sometimes. "And the power is out."

"Ah noticed. Ah was watchin' somethin' on TV. Then ah noticed ya walkin' 'round." Another clap of thunder shook the windows, sending me straight for Rogue. "Ya scared, Jubes?" I had my face buried in her chest and my arms gripping her torso like she was going to disappear.

"I'm not fond of loud noises any more." I sniffed. I felt her move and sit against the wall, then she pulled me onto her knee. Skin touched again, making me tingle.

"It's awright. I'm here for ya, Sweet Pea."


	5. Chapter 5

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 5

(Jubilee)

"Alright people, we need to figure out what's happening with transportation." I watched Scott wander around the small crowd that had gathered outside the school. All of the students had gone somewhere else for the holidays, leaving me with all the adults. That's why I was sat away from everybody. The mutual agreement was that we all go shopping. I had to sit on one of the flat stones since the ground was still wet from last nights rain. I sat and picked pieces of grass from the ground and piled them up for no reason. I watched people talk between themselves until they reached an agreement. Everybody went to their respective cars, and Wolverine walked over to me.

"Well kid, wanna come 'n a motorbike ride?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I grinned. I still had the gauze on, but I dressed in my usual clothes. Blue boots and gloves, yellow trench coat, pink shirt, blue shorts and pink shades. Gumbo kept making jokes about how I needed a monocle. He made me sit in front of him, as usual.

"Think we can beat 'em?" He grinned, revving the engine.

"I totally believe we can, Wolvie." I tapped my glasses over my face and gripped the lower part of the handlebars. As the both of us left the grounds, I forget why I ever didn't want to ride with Wolvie. I loved the sense of danger that came with a motorbike. Also the slight annoyance he got with my hair getting ruffled by the wind. I guess that's one of the reasons he likes it when I keep my hair short.

"Give the ladies a nice wave." I looked left and noticed that we were next to Rogue's car.

"Logan, that's dangerous."

"'Sonly dangerous if you don' know what you're doin', Ororo." I grinned up at him, then waved at the 5 of them. Rogue was driving, since it was her car, Storm was in shotgun, then Psylocke, Jean and Bobby. I guess the other cars didn't have enough room.

"Does that mean Bobby is a lady too, Wolvie?"

"I am not!" I just smiled, waved again and gripped the handlebars of the bike when the driver sped off. I enjoyed the shocked faces of the drivers when they saw us. Neither of us ever wore helmets. Storm used to make me but got tired of it when I started putting them on her while she was sleeping. We slowed to a halt when a red traffic light came up. I was watching the cars pass to notice the ones stopped next to us.

"Logan, that's dangerous." We both turned to Scott's car this time.

"That's what Storm said." I told him, earning a high-five from Wolvie. "Scott is a lady, too!" He sighed and drummed on he steering wheel. His car held himself, Colossus, Kurt, Gambit and Angel. I guess Beast and Prof X decided to stay behind, as usual.

"I'm serious, Wolverine. Motorcycles are meant for one person. Not two."

"Then maybe I should giv' 'er one of my old ones?" I looked up at him, and saw he was serious. Also smug. "Whoops! Green light, gotta go!" He grinned when Scott was about to yell at him. Better make sure though.

"Are you tellin' the truth, Wolvie?"

"Hold the handlebars, kid. And yeah, why not? Anythin' to bother Scotty. And I think you'd look pretty cool."

"I don't think Storm or Jean would like the idea either." We both got the stares as Wolvie pulled into the mall parking lot. I didn't really care. "Are you gonna get picked on now?"

"Nah. You're 14. I think that's a good age t'learn." The legal age is 16 I think, but oh well. It does sound awesome. As if on cue, both cars pulled onto the concrete floor and parked up. As soon as Scott was out, he let rip. I don't really like the words that he uses.

"Scott! Don't swear like that!" Jean called, running over and covering his mouth. "I don't really care who started it! You both stop right now!" I doubt either of them would try to defy Jean. And I was right. I pushed my glasses up to my forehead so I could see the world in colours except pink.

"Come on." Rogue grabbed my hand and tugged slightly. I was eager to go. Saves me from Scott's nagging. "What exactly did Logan say t' make 'im yell like that?"

"Well, Cy said it was dangerous for the two of us to be on one motorcycle, so Wolvie said he'd teach me to ride on my own. Which I don't think anybody would agree to since I'm not even allowed scissors."

"You're not allowed 'em because last time ya made a mess." I looked back in my mind to the incident where I was trying to make a snowflake decoration for my room, but ended up cutting the top part of my finger off. It was reattached, and I still have the red snowflake hanging in my room.

"No sympathy for me?"

"It was your own fault, Sweet Pea."

"I wasn't trying to cut myself. Hayseed distracted me." She just shrugged and walked inside with me following closely.

"You can tag along if ya want, Jubes. Or you can go wanderin' by yourself."

"Fair enough. I'll go see if I can get some gum." I smiled, wandering towards the large crowd.

"Try not to get into too much trouble!" I gave her a small wave an continued to push my way through the crowd. I sure hope This isn't a mall where I caused too much trouble. I caused trouble in a lot of them. This place was pretty darn huge. Better make myself scarce in case one of the adults tries to find me. I stopped and leaned against a wall to catch my breath. Unfortunately, It was right outside a café. I was instantly spotted by a group of boys. Maybe the yellow coat wasn't such a good idea after all. I tried to ignore them as they pointed and started making comments between themselves. Unfortunately, they were on my right so I could see them clearly.

"Hey! Chink!" I tried not to react to that. I've heard all of them before. I could tell that they were getting glared at. I rubbed my eye out of annoyance and sighed. When I looked up again, I was surrounded. "What are you doing around here? You Koreans don't belong in this country."

"Actually, I'm Chinese-American." I drawled, trying to keep my cool.

"Oh, really? Maybe we can see things from your view." I regret not sticking with Rogue. I felt myself getting angry as the 6 of them pulled their eyes closed. "I can definitely see that you don't belong here." 6 against one.

"What are you hiding under that bandage, Gook?" I really want to paff them. But Wolvie told me to only use my powers in a crisis. I pressed my fingers to my temples and tried to calm myself down.

"Is the Chink getting angry?" The biggest guy grinned, then began poking me in the shoulder. "Hey Pancake face, You listening?" Don't call them anything. Don't stoop to their level. "Slaaaaaant-eye."

"How many names is that?" I groaned. "That's like four. I didn't even know there was four."

"I could also call you a Slope." Five. I've had enough of this. I turned to leave, only to be shoved back into the wall by my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To find somebody." I saw his hand clench into a fist.

"You're not going anywhere, Chink."

"Dude, you're not supposed to hit a girl."

"That only works for American girls." I watched him raise his fist calmly, then ducked the second it was about to connect with my face. In my squat, I kicked him really hard in the nuts, then sprinted back into the crowd. "Fucking Zipperhead! I'll kill you!" Six. I couldn't help but smile as I ran. I'm surprised people remember all those names. A few of them are back in the second world war. I slid behind a couple of double doors and closed them silently. A few moments later, six pairs of feet thundered past, the boys yelling racist comments. It's pretty dark in here... Fumbling for a lightswitch, I clicked it when I found it, illuminating a large hall. Filled with Gymnastics equipment. Oh this is going to be fun.

(Rogue)

"Hey Rogue, have you seen Jubilee anywhere?" I looked up at Warren, still stirring sugar into my coffee.

"Not since we got here." I replied, picking the cup up and taking a sip. "Ah take it that She's missin'"

"Yeah. Wolverine got worried and asked me to help look for her. Just checked here and the guy told me some other teenagers were being racist to her." I gripped the cup so hard it shattered in my hand. "Then she kicked one of them in the crotch and ran." I smiled at that. Warren reached behind him and scratched one of his concealed wings.

"Ahm gonna help ya, don't you worry, sugah. Knowing Jubilee it won't be long before she gets inta trouble." I stood up and wiped my hands dry on my legs. I'm glad I decided to wear dark trousers today.

"You search that half, and I'll search this half?" I nodded and walked away from the small café. Then I heard a lot of shouting from the old gym nobody used any more. I think I can guess what's happening.

"You got a lot of nerve, Chink!"

"And you've got a lot of stupidity!" As expected. With a smile, I opened the door and saw a group of 6 boys standing on the edge of the exercise area. "Come on, do you really think I'll come down there, outnumbered?" Looking up, I saw Jubilee hanging upside-down on one of those bars that hand from the ceiling. This is a really big place.

"That's because you're a coward, Chink!"

"Nope, just smart." Only in her shorts and t-shirt. And her stuff is under a bench. "If you're so confident, why don't you come up here and get me?"

"Rogue to Angel, I found her." I chimed in, pressing the button on my belt. That got everybody's attention.

"We got a hottie in here!" One of them yelled, followed by various whistles.

"Hey Rogue!" Jubilee called, waving so hard she almost fell off her perch. "Can I use my paffs yet? They're being racist." I shrugged and walked towards them.

"You aint friends with the Chink are ya, babe?" Should I let them touch me or shouldn't I...

"Just wait, they have 6 names for me now." I smiled up at my friend, then noticed the high platform and began to climb the ladder. "Do you know how to do this, Rogue?"

"Ah was jus' wonderin' how you learnt, Sweet Pea."

"Didn't I tell you I was accepted into the Olympics once?" That earned atleast 6 bad comments from the small crowd gathered below. "Oh, here comes trouble." Jubilee grinned, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Why, you gonna fall and do us all a favour?" Maybe I should ask Hank to build a machine to see what people will be like in the future. Then we can wipe out these punks before they grow.

"Why don't you three do us a favour and clear out?" The two of us watched Wolverine from the highest point in the gym.

"What are you gonna do about it, old man?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Shut up, Squint!" The Snikt was the sign to get the hell out of there. It's a shame that Warren decided to block the exit.

"How about I slice ya inta little pieces and feed ya to the wolves?" The biggest offender was grabbed by the back of his shirt while the others escaped. "Not so big and tough now, are ya?"

"Yeah! You go Wolvie!" Jubilee yelled, waving her arms around. Then she waved a little too enthusiastically and fell off, narrowly missing the grab for the bar.

"Jubilee!" I yelled, diving down to grab her. Warren had the same idea, since we crashed together and landed in a heap.

"Fuckin' hell..." Logan gasped, dropping something that ran away as fast as possible. I pushed Warren off me and looked at what he was looking at. Jubilee was floating a few feet off the ground, belly down and looking really scared.

"Could somebody help me down?"

**Oh my goshhhhh I felt so racist DX I do not mean to offend anybody with anything I said in this chapter, I was merely trying to add some mean people in here. Again, I'm sorry if I offended you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 6

**Oh man, I feel really bad about that last chapter. There will be no racism here. None. Never. **

(Jubilee)

This is really scary. Why am I floating?

"Guys, I'm serious. Please get me down." I whined, trying to reach the wooden floor I was staring at.

"This is news to me." Angel claimed, kneeling next to me and waving a hand under me. "I always thought all of your powers awakened at once?"

"Should we call somebody? Like Jean?"

"What's Jean gonna do, Rogue? Most likely lecture us on how we should've kept an eye on 'er." I continued to try and reach the ground as the three adults argued. Alright Jubilee, just relax... I landed with a small 'oof', still not catching the attention of the adults. I stood up and brushed myself off, ruffling my hair into the usual mess. Instead of disturbing them, I walked over to my stuff and put it back on. I've had enough of this gym. With my glasses on my forehead, I walked out of the double doors and wandered aimlessly. Hat shop! When I walked in, I instantly got the stares from the guy behind the counter.

"Good day today?" I grinned, trying to make small talk while I walked around.

"Not really. Some guy in blue body paint and his ripped friend decided to have a fight. I swear that the two of them were mutants the way they fought..." I froze there. "But what can you do about it? Mutants are everywhere. As long as they don't cause a problem, they're fine with me."

"That's good thinking mister." I smiled, walking over to a rack of cowboy hats that caught my eye. "What do you think?" Putting one on my head and sliding my shades over my eyes, I turned to the bored employee.

"That one doesn't really suit you." The black one was removed from my head, and a light brown one was put there instead. "Don't want people thinking your hair is a strange shape." I spent an hour there, and ended up with the cowboy hat, a red baseball cap and a few packs of gum. I didn't bother wearing either of them in case somebody decided to pull one off my head.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Jubilation?" I looked to my left and saw Storm walking over with a smile.

"As much as I can with some guys being racist." I sighed, following her when she said I could.

"I think I have had the same problem." I'm glad there are a few other places where you can get drinks around here. "Would you like something, Jubilee?" I guess tagging along with Storm has advantages.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake? Please?" I added when I got a stern look from her.

"We haven't really talked much recently." Was the first thing she said when we sat down. "How are you coping with...this?" Her hand lightly brushed the gauze on the side of my head.

"I've accepted it. Even though I want to see out of both eyes again, I'll live." From the look on her face, I guess she wasn't expecting that answer.

"I'm sure that we can find a way to get it healed up, Jubilee."

"Yeah, Petit. I'm sure that we can get you fixed up, non?" Gambit walked up behind us, ruffling my hair as I drink some of the chocolate milk I had in front of me.

"Why, do you know of such a thing, Remy?" Storm questioned when he turned a chair around and straddled it so he could lean on the back.

"Perhaps I do, an' perhaps I don't. I is the only on who knows where it is, Mon amie." He grinned, taking a sip when I offered my milkshake. "I prefer to be a man of secrecy, Ororo."

"Secrecy as in tellin' all your secrets in your sleep, Sugah?" Tingles went around my head as Rogue leaned on me. "Ya told me quite a few when ya fell asleep on the couch." He went slightly pale.

"Feel free to join us, Rogue. Everybody else is." Storm added with slight annoyance. I just shrugged as she sat down. She was either ignoring the floating thing or forgot about it. I didn't notice two of the racist guys walking towards us. I only noticed when my drink was taken from my hands and poured onto my head. Rogue and Remy were instantly up with fists raised. Storm looked pretty calm, and I was trying to get ice cream out of my eye.

"What, are you the Chink's mighty protectors or something?" One of them sneered, grabbing the bandages at the back of my head. I had no time to react as the gauze was ripped off my face and the damage revealed. I don't think I've heard an entire shop go silent before. Everybody is just staring at me. In either sympathy or fear. I just hit my head against the table and covered my head with the collar on my coat.

(Rogue)

The moment she put her head down was when I snapped. Remy grabbed one of the teens and I got the other.

"Rogue! Gambit! Stop! We do not want to hurt anybody!" Storm's voice sounded clearly through the whole place, stopping the both of us in our tracks. "Just because they hurt Jubilee does not mean we have to hurt them back."

"No, I can do that." A large, burly man stood up and grabbed both of them by the collars when we put them down. "Both of you are disgraces! I'm embarrassed to be even seen with you!" I couldn't help but smile when they were both being yelled at. "Grounded. Four months. Home. Now."

"Jubilee?" I nudged her, but she didn't respond. "Jubilee, are you okay?"

"Petit is probably jus' upset." Gambit frowned, trying to pick some ice cream out of her hair. "Let's get 'er home before sometin else happens, non?" Storm agreed, picked her bag up and instantly went for her phone. It was obvious that the teen wasn't going to move so I picked her up like one of the younger kids at the school. Remy picked up the bag she had at her feet, looking at it suspiciously. "I like the hats, Petit." Still no response.

"It's alright Sweet Pea, They ain't there anymore." Still nothing. The three of us reached my car, and Storm went out of her usual character and yelled: 'Shotgun!' before jumping into the passenger seat. "Looks like you're sittin' with her Remy." I smiled when the Cajun got in.

"Dat be no problem for me." He smiled, putting an arm around her younger girl when I put her on the seat. She instantly grabbed his coat and sat as close as possible. "It's alright, Cheré. Gambit won' let anybody hurt you." I rolled my eyes at him as he patted her on the back, still trying to remove the milkshake from her hair. It was a quiet drive back to the mansion. I could barely concentrate on the road whilst she was curled up, apparently trying to shut the world out. Storm was just tapping away at her com and Remy was just whispering things to Jubilee, who was still unreactive.

"It appears that we have a catatonic teenager." Storm smiled, leaning into the back seat and shaking her by the shoulder. "Now what?"

"I got her." I smiled, picking her up like a cat this time. She was acting like one.

"I got some stuff to do, I will see you later, Cheré 1, 2 and Petit." I rolled my eyes at him as he walked off, lighting a smoke. Storm ran in front of me as I began walking to the house. Possibly because If I reached the door first, I would have kicked it open.

"Ah'm just gonna take her upstairs, Storm." All I received in return was a nod. The woman of few words. "You're gonna need to co-operate with me here, Jubes. Either you can take a shower, or I'll wash your hair in the sink." Still no response. "Sink it is."

"Rogue?" I had just finished washing my friend's hair and was drying it when she spoke up for the first time in a while.

"What's up, Sweet pea?" I smiled, putting the towel around her neck and sitting on the bed with her.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"That's an easy question ta answer." She looked hurt. "Even tho ya got dealt a bad hand, ya can't let it slow ya down." It was kinda bad to look at. "Ya should only take the advice of people yo care about. The people back there didn't know ya."

"So, I shouldn't take their opinions?"

"Exactly!" I smiled, tapping her on the nose. "I'll leave you alone for now, Jubes." As I got up, I felt two thin arms wrap themselves around my waist and a slightly wet head press into my back.

"Thanks Rogue."

"Anytime." I flashed her another smile as I walked out of her room and shut the door behind me. The last thing I heard from Jubilee for the rest of the day was the quiet 'Crap.' that sounded before she flopped onto her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 7

**The reason Jubilee swore after Rogue left shall be revealed~**

(Third)

Wolverine was hungry. A training match with Nightcrawler that lasts the entire morning will make you work up an appetite. But, he knew that his snack would have to wait when he stepped on something on his way to the fridge. Something that made a slight 'oof' sound.

"What the- Jubilee, why are you laying on the floor?" The older mutant questioned as he looked down at his surrogate daughter.

"I'm confused." Wolverine was more confused as to why she was laying face-down with her legs straight and her arms by her sides.

"But why on the kitchen floor?"

"I couldn't think straight in my room so I decided to try the thought wifi down here."

"And?"

"It still sucks." Wolverine sighed audibly, then sat down next to her with his legs crossed.

"Talk to me." He grunted, tapping his leg. Jubilee turned her head to look at him for a moment, then got up and sat on him. "What's on your mind, Jubie?" He grinned, putting his arm over her legs.

"I think I like somebody." His face slowly turned towards being angry, but stopped when he got a hold of himself. "And I am _really _not sure if they like me back or not." He had always hoped to not have this kind of chat with Jubilee. He placed a thumb and a middle finger on each of his temples and rubbed them in circles.

"Have ya even tried askin', Kid?" He expected the head shake. "How are ya gonna know if you don't ask?" This was a dilemma for her. Wolverine had always told her that being scared is stupid, but she genuinely was scared to admit that she liked somebody. "What's his name kid?" Jubilee shook her head again.

"It isn't a guy, Wolvie." Anybody could tell that he wasn't expecting that.

"Why are you two having a chat on the kitchen floor?" Cyclops walked into the room just as Wolverine was about to say something to her.

"No reason!" Jubilee smiled, jumping up and waving to both of them before running out of the room and pulling at the bandages that cased half of her face slightly.

"So, Logan." Scott gave him a smug look as he leaned against the counter. "Your daughter might be gay. How will you react to this one?"

(Jubilee)

I flattened myself against the wall outside the kitchen to listen to them talk.

"Why, what do you think Scotty?"

"I'm fine with it." He might be right about the gay thing. Not that it matters.

"Good. I can't just disown her for somethin' like that. It ain't right." I had to let out a sigh of relief at that. I slid down the wall and sat there with a hand over my heart. "'Sides, I thought you were gay."

"That was one guy and I wasn't hitting on him, he was hitting on me." I tried not to laugh. Covering my mouth was the only way to stay silent.

"What are ya on the floor for?" Rogue whispered suddenly, making me jump. It felt like my brain wasn't working.

"I, ah, d-don't know." I managed. "Are you getting smaller?" The look of astonishment on her face was epic. And I was flying. "Oh crud." Then my head hit the ceiling. "I think this is a good stopping point, powers."

"Ah don't think that power is on command, Jubes." Then Wolvie and Scott had to walk out of the kitchen and see me.

"Uhm, help?" I tried reaching down but, I was touching the ceiling. "Before you ask, I have no idea about why this is happening."

"Do we need the stepladder?" Cyclops joked as Wolvie started jumping to try and reach my hand. When he caught it, I didn't come down. He floated with me. "I guess we'd need a couple tons of bricks if you can't get her down."

"Are you sayin' I'm fat?" That attracted the attention of Storm and the Professor in the next room.

"Is it bad that I'm not surprised?" Storm sighed, catching my shades when they fell off my head. "How long has this been going on?"

"This is the second time it's happened." It's kinda boring up here. "Any idea on how to get me down?"

"I Have never been able to get past your mental shields, Jubilation. That means I can't figure out why this is going on. And stop scowling at me." I just looked away from them all.

"So the basic plan is to leave her up there and hope she comes down on her own?"

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled to the five of them. I was actually stuck up here. "Oh, come on! Storm, you still have my shades!" I sighed and hung my head when they all disappeared. I guess this is a good time to think. Alright, first things first. I think I'm in love with Rogue. It's one of those sappy things that whenever she's in the room, my brain goes all stupid and I can't do anything right. That's why I also think I'm gay. People do say that age doesn't matter, and I don't think the difference between 15 and 22 matters that much. I'm not even going to try and figure that out.

"Jubilee, you're on the floor." Huh. I am on the floor. Bobby's hand gripped the neck of my shirt and jacket and pulled me up. "You need to stop having your blank moments." I just shrugged and walked towards the front door. There's only one way to get better, and that is practice. Leaving my jacket and gloves at the stairs, I started to concentrate.

(Rogue)

"I still wonder what made this happen." Storm and I were sat on the balcony at the front of the house, watching Jubilee try to get a grip on her new found power. It was funny watching her float a few feet then fall on her butt when she moved.

"Ah'm thinkin' it's a surge of emotion. In the mall, she fell from some gym 'quipment and stopped just as she was 'bout to hit th' ground." Storm just shrugged and continued to watch.

"Would you look at that!" The nervous teenager was actually getting the hang of it! "That wasn't very long at all!"

"Beginners luck?" I think it was a bad idea to blink at that moment. Storm was wearing Jubilee's shades, and the ball of hyper energy flew straight for us and nabbed them.

"This one is for leaving me on the ceiling!" It was like that trick where you got them to look at their shirt, but stronger.

"Jubilee, I'm going to get you for that!" Storm called, jumping out of her chair and flying after her. I thought for a moment, then joined the chase.

**The next chapter shall hold more flufehness XD **


	8. Chapter 8

Mutants of the mansion

chapter 8

**This fanfiction is running like a machine. Plus side: I've actually adopted Rogue's accent XD**

(Jubilee)

A month passed by really quickly. I've been trying to act normal around Rogue, but it's kinda difficult. Everytime she smiles my brain melts, every time she touches my skin, the tingly feeling sends shivers down my spine and when she talks, I can't hear anything else. But I've gotten complete control over my flying though. I can match both Storm and Rogue's speeds. Also, Gambit hasn't come back. I kinda miss his help with planning pranks. With a sigh, I reached my leg over to the wall and pressed the power button on my stereo with my toe. Anybody who doesn't like metal can bite me. I just laid there and listened to Avenged Sevenfold for a good half hour. Then somebody knocked on my door.

"I'm not turning it down!" I called, putting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. The ceiling is boring.

"That's not what I wanted." Scott.

"What am I being blamed for this time?" I sighed, sitting up and crossing my legs. "Whatever prank was pulled, it was Bobby."

"Don't you remember what day it is tomorrow?" I gave him a confused look and he handed me a calender. "It's the 14th today."

"Wait, It's March?!" He nodded. "I thought we were still in February!" I stared at the 15th box that had 'Jubilee's birthday' written in light blue pen. (A/n I have no idea when Jubilee's actual birthday is so, I'm using mine X3)

"How could you forget your own birthday?" He groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Everybody else knows!"

"Well, I'm sorry for getting the month wrong!" He jabbed the pause button on my stereo.

"I know you're out there, Logan." Wolvie walked into the room with an amused smile on his face.

"I actually expected ya to forget, Kid." He grinned, sitting next to me and ruffling my hair. "I bet you're glad everybody else remembered."

"Wait, this isn't a prank is it?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at Cyclops. "This seems like the perfect setup for a prank." I received no answer from either of them, so I ran downstairs and burst into the front room where Storm was watching the news. "Storm, what date is it?"

"March 14th, dear."

"No do you believe us?" Cyclops sighed, leaning against the door frame.

"You owe me 50 dollars, Bobby." Beast grinned, holding a paw out to the Iceman.

"Wait, you had bets?!"

"I didn't think you would have actually forgotten." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the house, looking for a tree to sit in. If they're all going to be meanies, I'd rather sit outside. What can I do for the rest of the day... I know there are some unwanted planks of wood behind the house. Maybe I could build my own!

(Rogue)

"What is that girl doing out there?"

"Building something by zhe looks of it."

"I kinda figured, but what the heck is she making?"

"A statue?" I rolled my eyes at Kurt and Scott watching Jubilee out of the window. "I zhink she wishes to be left alone."

"Then why don't you two stop perving on her?" Jean spoke up from where she was using her telekinesis to hold a cup of tea in the air and stir it without touching it.

"Says the biggest pervert in the room." Scott countered, leaning against the windowsill.

"Just because there aren't any kids in earshot doesn't mean we need to start having this kind of conversation." Warren piped up, never looking away from his book. "You never know when one will walk in."

"Oh please, Jubilee is obviously occupied, and Bobby is in his room." Storm announced with a wave of her hand. "Does this kind of conversation make you uncomfortable, Mr. Worthington?" His face flushed red and he attempted to hide in his book.

"Whas up, lover boy? Not had a girl for a while?" Wolverine chuckled, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Says the guy who hasn't got laid in a year." Scott retorted, earning various 'oooh's from the group.

"Oh, really? I haven't heard any loving coming from your room in a while, Scotty." Jean almost choked to death on her tea.

Our sex life is none of your business, Logan!" Jean yelled, still red in the face from coughing. All Wolverine could do was laugh. "What are you smiling at, Rogue?" Oh crud. "If I recall correctly, you haven't slept with anybody."

"Jean, that ain't fair. Ah touch somebody for long enough, they die."

"I thought you lost your powers for a time. No chance then?" I groaned and put my head on the table, covering it with my arms.

"Guys, pick on Jean som'more."

"Oh, hey Jubilee. How long have you been standing zhere?" Kurt's words made the entire room go silent. Sure enough, she was stood in the doorway, hammer in one hand and a confused look on her face.

"I was just wondering where the paint was, but what the heck are you guys on about?" We all just looked at each other.

"Well Logan, she's your daughter." The winged mutant reminded him, patting him on the back.

"T' hell with that! Jean started it!"

"Very mature, Logan."

"No way. Ah'm not doin' it." I held my hands up in defence when they started looking at me.

"Never mind, I'll find the paint myself." We all got a strange look as Jubilee walked away from he room and went outside again.

"How long do you think we can avoid this one for?" Storm asked, watching the door. "I'd say a few days at most."

"Well, we got the party we organised. Maybe that will take her mind off it."

"Oh yeah, since she forgot her own birthday." This was going to be a fun few days. "When do we start putting it together, anyway?"

"Let's wait till she goes to bed." I think it was a good idea for some of us to leave the room after that episode. I walked outside to see what the baby of the house was doing.

"Hey Sweet Pea!" She looked at me just as she was about to hit a nail, and brought it down really hard on her hand.

"Agh! Sonofa- nnnnnngh!" She growled, waving her hand around and holding it to try and get rid of the pain.

"Sorry, did I do that?" I flew up and knelt in front of her on the roof of her little house, then took her hand and held it between my own.

"No, It's my fault for being a klutz." She grumbled, taking the hand back and continuing with the hammering. I wonder if I'm doing something to upset her? She keeps missing the nail. Then the familiar quiet drips started. "Why does it have to rain?!" Jubilee yelled, jumping down and waiting for me. When I followed suit, we both ran for the house in the now heavy rain, laughing as we reached the door.

"Looks like you'll hafta finish up later." I smiled, taking my jacket off and shaking the water out of it. "And your hair needs drying again~"

"Oh no, not that!" She smiled, stepping back a little.

"Exactly that!" I grinned, chasing her when she ran from me, screaming with laughter.

-Break-

"Rogue, help me with this." The dark had seeped through the sky, bringing more rain with it as the night progressed. At this point we were putting decorations up for Jubilee's birthday. She was in bed, sleeping peacefully. Colossus and Kurt were having a competition to see who could blow the most balloons up, Scott and Jean were arranging her presents into an arranged pile, Storm and I were not putting a banner up and Logan was trying to tell everybody what to do, as usual.

"That ain't straight." He growled, watching the two of us pin it into the place.

"I can think of something else that won't be..." Storm mumbled, pushing pins into the wall to keep it up. I just smiled. Then the flash and boom of thunder made somebody scream upstairs.

"Oh for the love of-"

"Don't worry, Ah got it." I smiled, leaving the room and turning the lights out as I went. "Just stay quiet for a minute." I went into the tv room and sat down.

"Rogue?"

"Has th' storm woken you, Sweet pea?" Obviously she had just started crying. With a nod, she ran over to me when I stood up and hugged me tightly. "It's alright, ah'm here." I glared at Logan when he looked through the doorway. "Come on, let's getcha back ta bed." I felt her nod, then picked her up and cradled her, making sure her working eye was away from the door. As soon as I made it upstairs, the lights clicked on.

"I'm sorry, Rogue. I think thunder scares me."

"There's no need to apologise. Everybody's scared of somethin'." I felt her nod again.

"Could you stay in here tonight? At least until the storm goes away?" I couldn't say no to the young, scared face.

"Ah can't exactly leave ya alone if you're scared." I smiled, walking into her room, closing the door behind me and sitting on her bed with her still in my arms.

"What time is it?" I picked her sheets up and covered us both. When I looked at her clock, it just turned to midnight.

"The 15th." I smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Happy birthday, Jubilee." She fell asleep to the gentle rocking and humming I started doing. I could feel the smile against my shoulder.

**I didn't realise how adorable that last part would be until I actually wrote it XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Mutants of the mansion

chapter 9

**This is me in a catatonic state, imagining all the cute scenes I might write. **

(Jubilee)

Where was the jingling sound coming from? I grunted and turned over, covering my head with my pillow. I guess Rogue left sometime in the night. When the sound came closer to my head again, I grabbed it and hid my hand under my sheets. That chuckle was enough.

"Mhmm...Jean? The heck?" I pouted, sitting up and rubbing my eye. "Whatsa big deal?"

"Well, the professor took everybody on a mission about an hour ago, and I got bored so I decided to wake you up." It's 10:43. "Can I have my keys back?"

"And they didn't bother to take either of us?" She shrugged and sat down. She accepted her keys with a smile. "Sounds kinda sucky. I haven't been on a mission in ages."

"That's because of...this." People are always nervous about referring to the bandages on my face. "How about I make you some pancakes?"

"If Emma asked that, we'd all be running from the house." Jean smiled.

"Happy birthday." Then she ruffled my hair then left the room so I could get dressed. I don't know why having my hair ruffled feels so nice. I dressed myself in dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that was like, 3 sizes too big for me and left the shoes and gloves out. After 5 minutes of determined searching, I retrieved my shades from behind my bedside table and padded downstairs towards the kitchen. I ignored the closed door and followed the scent of pancakes.

"Definitely better than Emma. The kitchen would have exploded by now." Jean smiled again and continued with what she was doing. It felt nice to just have a normal chat with somebody. I was tempted to bring up what they were all talking about yesterday, but it might annoy her since they all seemed to try and not explain it to me. "Hey, what's with the closed door down the hall?"

"Oh yeah. We were going to surprise you later, but I guess you can go in. We agreed that you could." I looked at her curiously, then jumped out of my chair and ran for the room. What can lie beyond this door? It could be a prank. With a gulp, I twisted the doorknob and let the door slide open. I didn't expect what I saw. Balloons littered the floor, in various blues, pinks and greens. Colourfully wrapped presents were piled into one corner and a banner hung over the room, with the words 'Happy 16th, Jubilee!' written across it.

"Is this for real?!" I couldn't suppress a squeal of joy as I dove straight into a pile of balloons.

"I imagine that the day would have been different if the team didn't have to leave. Anyway, I have some calls to make. Will you be all right by yourself?" I nodded. "Try not to make too much of a mess." Jean gave me a little wave and walked down the hall. I didn't really give it much thought when I picked up one of the boxes and started unwrapping it. It took me a few hours, mostly because I stopped constantly to play with what I got. I can't even think straight right now! Bobby got me a box full of water balloons, Storm got me a new coat, Rogue got me a laptop -I'll have to stop pranking her for that-, Jean and Scott must have thought I was too old for toys and got me some books. I'm not complaining at all. They're all graphic novels. I guess Kurt and Colossus had the same idea since they both got me an RC car. Also, Angel gave me some money. These guys are all getting hugged when they get back.

"Let's see what chaos we can cause with all this..."

-Break-

The house was quiet. The only sound that travelled around the empty halls was the faint sound of a page being turned. Jean sat in the rec room with a book held in front of her face. The title read:'Pride and Prejudice. And Zombies.' Her eyes stopped scanning the words at the end of the 6th chapter when she realised something. It was quiet. Jubilee hadn't been seen or heard in the past hour. With a sigh, the book was closed, and the owner was stood an walking into the hall.

"Jubilee?" The name reverberated against the walls, but it went unanswered. "If you're planning on pranking me, don't bother." It was obvious that Jean was uncomfortable with this. The silence seemed to hum around her, setting every nerve on end. Her hand hovered over the wall as she walked, giving her at least a little comfort. She was about to round the corner, when her phone rang in her pocket, making her scream. With a sigh of relief, she slid down the wall to sit on the floor as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Jean. It's Scott. Are you okay? You sound annoyed."

"Sort of. Creepy house with no people in it, and the teenager I'm supposed to be watching is nowhere in sight."They didn't need to know that she had only checked down the hall. "And the call make me jump." Various people on the other end of the line tried not to laugh.

"Don't worry, Jean. We'll be back by tomorrow." A few words were passed between the two before the phone was pocketed again. The front door slammed, making Jean jump up from her sitting position and run for it.

"Jubilee?" Jean called again when she got to the door and opened it. "Where are you?"

"Oh hey Jean!" The black-haired teenager waved from the open garage, where she was pushing a broken bike through the doorway.

"What are you planning this time?"

"Planning? I'm just seeing if I can fix one of Wolvie's old bikes." Despite the want to just accept what Jubilee said and go back inside to read, Jean leant against the wall and watched. "I don't know what happened, Ever since I got hit with that card, technology just makes so much sense! I understand all of this!" Then she decided to bore the school doctor with a tedious rundown of all the parts the bike contained. Jean just put her head in her hands and hoped the days would go by quickly.

(Rogue)

"So, In conclusion Senator, I think..." That was when I yawned. I know the professor means well, but the battle he expected had not happened.

"What's the matter, Anna? Bored?" I only gave Beast a slight glare. Not many people can get away with using my real name. I shrugged. "Just be patient. We will be done here soon." I just regret having to leave Jubilee behind on her birthday. I regret leaving her with Jean even more. That woman will be at the end of her wit soon if she isn't already.

"Ah guess patience is a skill ya pick up." He gave a throaty chuckle, one that turned into a small coughing fit. That made most of the team look to see what was going on.

"Indeed it is. But have faith. We will be going home soon." I hoped he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 10

**You know what a Skyrim addiction can do to people.**

(Rogue)

"Hey, Roguie. Wake up." A rough hand gripped my shoulder and gently shook me. I just pushed it away. "Come on girlie. We're back at the mansion."

"Maybe latah, Logan." I grumbled, curling up in my seat.

"Later ain't an option. Everybody else is back in th' house." With a reluctant sigh, I stood up and stretched. "I'm pretty sure Jubes will want to see th' both of us."

"If she ain't mad about us leavin' her." I smiled, walking with Logan towards the front room. As soon as we walked in, we noticed Scott curled up on the floor and holding his stomach. Jean was asleep on the sofa, her legs covered by a blanket, balloons tied into her hair and paper stuck to her face with various drawings on them. "Well, atleast she din't draw directly on her face." Trying not to laugh, Logan started to untie the balloons.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Cy coughed, and tried to stand up. When he caught sight of her again, he fell apart. It was pretty hard not to laugh.

"So I'm the one t' carry her to bed?" Logan asked after we both picked all the paper off her face. It took another 5 minutes of laughing and trying to catch his breath before Scott managed to pick her up.

"Good day, Logan. Rogue." He nodded to both of us then walked out of the room with Jean in his arms.

"So, ah guess it's time ta find Jubilee."

"Check the front of the house." Angel added as he walked past the room. We both looked at each other, then walked calmly out of the house. The small house had gone quite a ways. It was fully built, with windows and it was fully painted and even had a small ladder running up the tree trunk.

"Does...it have solar panels?" Logan questioned, walking around to look at it properly. "And is that my busted bike?"

"Rogue! Wolvie!" I looked back up at the treehouse, and Jubilee was floating down towards us. "You're back!" Then I was pulled into a bear hug. Wolverine got the same. "How was the mission?"

"Boring." I sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. "The professor expected a battle that didn't happen."

"So there wouldn't have been any point at all for me to tag along?"

"Not at all, Darlin'" Wolverine smiled and ruffled her hair. "Oh yeah! I haven't given you your birthday present yet." Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Come on!" With a wide grin, Wolverine ran to the side of the house with Jubilee following at his heels. I went along with them too. I don't want to miss this.

"You got me a Harley!" Jubilee squeed, hugging Logan tightly. "You're the best dad ever!" The look on his face was amazing. "I guess I can't learn how to use it for a while, huh?"

"I'm afraid not, darlin'. But don't worry. I'll teach ya soon." With another hug, she obviously spotted something behind me.

"Laura!" I think many people have come to fear Jubilee's hugs. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I do not have to inform you on every part of my life, Jubilee."

"Would you believe me if I said you had to?"

"No." I still cringed when Logan and Laura hugged. It always felt like they were about to claw eachother.

"I kinda forgot that you'd be comin' back here, Laura." She just shrugged. Probably thinking that he was finished out here, Wolverine went back inside.

"X! Come see the treehouse I built!" After watching the farce of one teenager trying to drag another across the yard, I decided it was time to sleep. The only thing I fear is that Laura and Jubilee will be the only two awake.

(Jubilee)

"Do you have to type that ferociously?"

"I'm sorry X, but how in the hell do you type ferociously?" It didn't take long for the both of us to get settled in here. I was getting used to my new laptop, and Laura was reading one of my books. I managed to drag a futon out here so I could sleep in here, and I was laying on it. Laura was leaning against the wall, with one knee up and one leg outstretched. "You can type loudly, but I don't think ferocious is the word."

"Do you even know what ferocious means?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It means feral or something, right?"

"It means Savagely fierce, cruel, or violent, Jubilee."

"Thank you, teacher X-23." I grumbled, turning back to my laptop. "I was close anyway." Another few minutes of quiet passed.

"How did you injure your face?" I faceplanted the floor. "Is that a sensitive subject?"

"I just hoped that I wouldn't have to explain it again." Removing the shades from my forehead, I gently touched the gauze and looked at her.

"It's hard to miss. It's a white patch that basically covers half of your head. And no, I'm not trying to be racist." She added when I opened my mouth to say something.

"Can you read minds now?" I got a shrug. Then she snapped to life and started to sniff the air. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think I can smell cookies." I didn't need telling twice. I was up and at the window. Jean was stood with a tray of apparently warm cookies.

"I don't suppose I could convince you two to come back inside with these." She smiled when I opened the window.

"Laura, we have a negotiation."

"Negotiate without me, Jubilee. I'm reading." I pouted at her.

"Just play along."

"Give me one good reason."

"...It was my birthday yesterday." The opposite wall was glared at for a moment, before my sister put the book down and joined me at the window. "I don't know Jean, what's in it for us?"

"Do you not see the cookies in my hands?" I pulled my thinking face. X just looked bored.

"I don't know. We may need a sample of your offering." Shaking her head in amusement, Jean floated two cookies up to us using her telekinesis. "These appear to be a worthy offering, Jubilee."

"I agree. We shall abide by your demands!" I called, both of us shuffling back inside to close the window. I shut my laptop and hid it under my futon. "You go first." I grinned, putting my shades back onto my forehead. With a shrug, Laura jumped to the ground from the hatch. I floated down slowly so I could close the trapdoor and put the padlock back on.

"So you can fly now? You could at least tell me things like that."

"Yes, and how you managed to fit solar panels onto your treehouse." Jean added.

"I made them. After you fell asleep on me." Grumbling, I swiped another cookie. I knew that Jean was talking to Laura telepathically as we walked back to the house. What they were on about eluded me though.

"Feel free to head into the front room." With a smile, Jean walked into the kitchen. Probably to make some other cookies. Laura basically ushered me into the dark room. The lights turned on and basically the entire team yelled 'Happy birthday' whilst throwing balloons at me. What happened after that was basically a blur. It was like a party, but with more yelling since people started throwing food. Me included. I ended up out on the upstairs balcony after a few hours. Being the centre of attention can be tiring. Also, the fact of Gambit still not being here upset me. Shoving my shades into my coat pocket and draping it over the balcony, I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and sighed.

"Somethin' on your mind, Sweet pea?" My heartrate elevated quickly when I heard that voice. "Nobody else noticed ya leave, but ah think they will soon."

"Thanks for the warning Rogue." It didn't help when she decided to put an arm around my shoulders. "Having that much attention can be...difficult."

"Are ya okay Jubes? Ya haven't been actin' like yourself around me for a while." I breathed I and out deeply. Moving from her grip, we both turned to face eachother. "Jubilee?"

"Just, don't freak out. Okay?" As soon as I got a nod, I stood on my toes, grabbed her head and kissed her. I swear, if I could have melted, I would have. The tingles spread throughout my body. Roge's hands rested on my shoulders, and I was able to go back to being flat on my feet. I suppose if we were focusing on our surroundings, we would've noticed the click of the amera from the doorway.

***melts***


	11. Chapter 11

Mutants of the mansion

chapter 11

**I just gained all 5 seasons of X-men: the animated series. Watched the first season and I think I'm gaining either Storm, Rogue or Gambit's accent. Also, if somebody wants to draw that kiss scene, I will be totally fine with it.**

(Third)

Wolverine walked upstairs with a beer in hand. Most of the people in the room started to fall asleep, and he decided to find Jubilee.

"Alright, we gotta figure somethin' out here, Sweet pea."

"What's there to figure out?" When his ears picked up those voices, his curiosity peaked. Padding silently down the hall, he located the source of the talking, then spotted a third person.

"Laura?" His clone waved her arm slightly, then pointed to the door and the recorder in her hand. He glared for a moment, then dodged across the door and flattened himself against the wall.

"I thought it was obvious. What's left to figure out?" A pause filled the cool night air. "Rogue?"

"Come with me, Jubilee." Laura hissed in frustration as both Jubilee and Rogue floated off the balcony.

"Laura! What the hell is goin' on?!" Logan demanded as she ran to the balcony and glared at the two moving figures. "Do ya have a reason to be spyin' on people?"

"You may just understand, Logan." The teenager pressed a few buttons on the camera she was holding, then tossed it at Wolverine. The screen was lit up with a picture of his adopted daughter kissing one of his long-time team mates. "I just walked past, and saw them."

"Huh. So that's who she likes." Wolverine mumbled before pocketing the camera. "That still ain't any reason to snoop on people, X."

"You can't tell me what to do, Logan." With a sigh, he took another swig of his beer. He could tell this was going to be a long night.

(Jubilee)

"Awh man. I left my jacket on the balcony." I grumbled, rubbing my bare arms to try an get some feeling back. "And my shades." I still have no idea why Rogue thought it was a good idea to walk away from the house. "I'll go back and grab them."

"It's fine, Sweet pea." A dark brown jacket was draped over my shoulders. "Ah ain't even cold. Only reason ah wear that thing is so I'm not just wearnin' a spandex suit." I smiled up at her and pushed my arms through the sleeves. Warm jackets are the best. "I think somebody was watchin' us up there."

"How could you tell?" A look back to the balcony didn't tell me anything. All I could see was the yellow of my coat. "I don't see anybody." Rogue turned me around and put her arm over my shoulders.

"Ah wouldn't worry 'bout it. They probably ran off." With a shrug, we began walking again. Reaching up, I grabbed her hand and locked our fingers together. "Like ah said before, we gotta figure somethin' out."

"What's there to figure out? I think I kinda just admitted that I like you." That made her chuckle. Then Rogue let go of my hand to take off her glove.

"You don't know how good it feels to actually be able to touch somebody." She sighed, pressing her face Into my hair. Tingles! "Ahm sure glad it's you, Jubes." And here comes the nausea. The good kind. Maybe that's where the phrase lovesick comes from.

"Oh come on, I'm sure there's a few people that you'd want to kiss. Maybe Gumbo to shut him up about it."

"Ahm tempted ta let 'im. Like ya said, shut 'im up 'bout it." We walked for another minute in silence. "Did ya mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"When ya said ya liked me." I sighed and shook my head.

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" This time, I stopped and made her face me. "Why would I lie about something like that?" I paused to let her take her glove off. "This may not sound sincere coming from a fifteen-"

"Sixteen."

"-Sixteen year old." I corrected with a slight edge to my voice. "But I like spending time with you, Rogue. I enjoy ever single second I can get with you. Be it on missions, or just goofing off. You're always the one to comfort me when I get scared. I've felt like this for a while now." I had to gather my nerves. "Rogue, I don't just like you. I-" That was cut short when her lips pressed against mine, instantly silencing me. This is what you would call a perfect moment.

(Third)

"I can't hear them. What are they sayin'?"

"Quiet, Gumbo." Wolverine hissed, keeping his attention on Jubilee and Rogue. "I ain't interested in what they're sayin'. I just wanna make sure neither of them are gonna make a serious move."

"Dey be makin' out, Logan. That is serious, no?" The shorter man gave a slight glare to the taller. Well, as much as he could from the tree branch he was perched on. Gambit decided to stay on the ground. Wolverine had wanted to follow them on his own. Then Gambit spotted him and demanded that if he didn't get to join, he'd tell them. The thief had just swaggered into the gates with a huge grin on his face. When Wolverine asked him where he'd been for the past month, he just shrugged. "Oh, they stopped. Shame I brought no camera." Rolling his eyes at the Cajun, Wolverine continued to listen.

"Want me to finish that last sentence, Rogue?"

"Ah don't think there's any need, Sweet pea. Ahm thinking the feeling is mutual."

"Logan, look! Dey be makin' out again!" It took every ounce of his self-control to not jump from the tree and flay his team mate. "Now I really regret not bringin' a camera." While trying to regain his mind, Wolverine slipped backwards slightly, letting a familiar silver shape fall from his pocket. "Well, would you look at dat."

"I was holdin' onto it for Laura." Without giving him chance to get it back, Gamit began to aim the camera at the pair. What he didn't notice, make the two girls notice. The flash was on.

"What was that? Was that a thunder flash?" Jubilee wondered out loud, giving Rogue a death-grip hug. "I really hate thunder..." By now, both men had attempted to melt into the tree when the older woman looked around.

"It's getting late anyway, Jubilee. Let's get ya back inside." When Rogue got a nod in response, she picked the younger girl up bridal style and flew towards the house. When she was completely out of sight, both men relaxed.

"Good goin', Cajun. You almost got us caught!" Gambit paid no attention to Wolverine, just sat at the base of the tree and admired the picture. "Wait, wait. I just thought of somethin'" Gambit paid attention to him that time. "How ain't toucin' Rogue hurtin' Jubilee?" It was like the both of them had a dual epiphany.

"What if the Petit can resist physical powers jus' as much as mental ones? Sounds believable, no?" They both thought on it. Quite deeply.

"I'm goin to bed." Wolverine grumbled, pushing past the taller man. Gambit followed on after he pocketed the camera. As soon as they got inside, Logan went for a beer, and the Cajun walked upstairs, and straight into Jubilee's room.

"Hunh? Whozat?" She muttered tiredly, rubbing her eye. "Izat you, Rogue?"

"No Petit, it be Gambit!" He grinned, sitting on he bed and ruffling her hair when she hugged him.

"It's been ages, Gumbo! Where have you been?"

"Les jus' say I had to collect something. Why don you go back to sleep, and we talk more in the mornin', huh?" You didn't have to tell her twice. With another yawn, she laid back down and fell asleep almost instantly. "I tol you Gambit could fix this." He smiled, pulling a small vial of yellow liquid out of his pocket and pushing the gauze up her face so he could see the entire injury. Pulling the stopper out, he poured it all over the missing flesh and replaced the gauze when he finished. "You jus wait and see."

**Does anybody have any idea what the ship name could be for Rogue and Jubilee? All my ideas sound suckish. **


	12. Chapter 12

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 12

**I would like to thank all those that reviewed X3 *checks email* Gnurd, Animal56, EroSlackerMicha, Amy Hunt (Guest) and Icon Raider. With the ship name, I think Rolee was the best. Sorry to the other one X3 also, I have no idea on how people can write drabbles. It just infuriates me if I upload something with less than a thousand words!**

(Jubilee)

I blinked a few times, trying to register the light assaulting my face.

"Nooooo...go away sun..." I whined, turning over and dragging the covers over my head. No use. I'm awake. Throwing the covers off me, I sat up and looked at my clock. 7am. "Need new curtains." Grumbling, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched. 149,600,000 km from the earth, and the sun still managed to head shot me. Wait, is that distance right? Whatever. Padding into my bathroom, I got undressed and started to take a shower. Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Jubilee? Are you awake?" Cyclops. Of course.

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled back, listening to any possible muttering.

"Can you come downstairs?"

"Can it wait until I'm not nude and covered in water?" I heard somebody laugh.

"Or you can come down as you are, Petit."

"Gambit."

"What? I can think of somebody who wouldn't mind, no?"

"Gambit!" I had to laugh at the pair of them. "Just come downstairs when you're ready, Jubilee." I was finished anyway. One of the good things about short hair is that it doesn't take long to dry. But gauze can be tricky to put on if your hands are wet. Dark blue jeans, black shirt and red sports jacket Bobby gave me a while back. No socks or shoes because why the hell. When I put my shades on, I stepped out into the hall.

"Good mornin', sugah!" A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and my cheek was kissed. "Ahm surprised you're up this early."

"It was the sun. It headshotted me." I grinned, turning around and hugging Rogue back. "Not like I had any choice I the matter, Cy wants me to come downstairs anyway."

"He told me ta do tha same thing. Said it was some kinda test." Shrugging, I turned around again and began walking down the hall with Rogue's arm around my shoulders and our hands joined together.

"Rogue? Does this mean we're like, dating now?" Most people are still in bed at this point. And everybody else is out of earshot.

"If that's whatcha wanna call it, why the heck not?" It was my turn to kiss her on the cheek. Then I tripped over a random pair of shoes in the middle of the hall. And my now apparent girlfriend let go of my hand. "You all right down there?"

"The floor tastes bad."I mumbled into it, kicking the pair of shoes I just tripped over.

"Then why dontcha get up?" Lifting my head, I saw Cyclops and Gambit looking down at me with amused expressions. My head went back to the floor.

"I decided that the floor is comfy." I had no choice in the matter as I was lifted by the back of my shirt and placed on my feet. "Then again, people could stand on me."

"Now then." Scott sighed, getting the attention. "Gambit tells me that you are able to have contact with Rogue without being hurt."

"Like this?" I questioned, placing a hand on her cheek. I think both guys were about to dive forward and stop me. "Nothing happens. It just tingles a lot." He nodded in understanding.

"And no, ah can't use her power. Ah tried and it didn't work." Rogue sighed, looking down at her hands. "Ah'd actually like ta shoot fireworks."

"It isn't as cool when you short out a hell of a lot of electrical systems." I grumbled, trying to count the amount of things I'd broken. I need some more fingers. "Okay, I've definitely broken more than ten things."

"You sure made the electrical guy at the mall happy, Petit. I'm sure nobody was interested in surge protected plugs before!" Gambit ruffled my hair, then walked off while pulling something out of his pocket.

"I'm going outside." Cyclops grabbed the back of my jacket as I passed.

"Not without shoes you're not." With a grumble, I headed back to my room and changed. If I'm heading outside, I'm wearing my usual outfit. And instead of the door, I used my window. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I began to walk around the grounds, enjoying what Storm's garden had grown into. The usual dark brown soil had grown green stems, followed by vibrant blues, pinks and yellows. For some reason, the reds were on the sides. Then I noticed 2 boys messing around.

"Hey!" As soon as they caught sight of me, they started to run. "This is a private location! Get out of here!"Then one of them stopped.

"Chink?"

"Oh not you guys!" I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Wait, you go to school here?" Now they're waking towards me.

"That's close enough!" They stopped about 10 feet in front of me. "I live here. And my name is Jubilee." They both looked surprised.

"I thought this was a school for special kids." They looked like twins. They even had the exact same clothes on.

"Remember the bandages bro? Exact reason of why she's here." Alright Jubilee. Don't let them get to you.

"You two had better clear out. Storm isn't very nice to people to people who ruin her garden." I sighed, pulling my gloves further onto my hands.

"Who's gonna make us?" The first boy snarled, leaning close to my face. "You? Don't be stupid, Chink." That was supported by a blow to the face. I don't care if the adults say you shouldn't hit back. These two are asking for it.

"You should be careful about who you say mean things to." I grinned, watching as the second boy came into the same proximity. I did a neat little back flip, kicking them both in the nuts then chin respectively. "Adiós!" I grinned, pushing them both over and making a dash for it.

"You're gonna fucking pay!" They both roared in unison. Fat chance. Making sure to take the safe path out of Storm's garden, I vaulted over the wall, grinning in content when both boys ran straight into it.

"You guys don't know gymnastics, do you?" I laughed after I jumped onto the wall and crouched there like I've seen Spider-man do. "I like saying that I was accepted as an Olympic gymnast."

"Why de hell did ya quit?" One of them mumbled through a pinched nose. So they seem to be taking an interest in my life.

"Because my parents were murdered just before the qualifying rounds." I smiled softly as I remembered the warm smiles that I barely ever got. They looked up a me with a mix of shock and sadness. "Oh come on. Weren't you guys gonna beat me up?"

"True. You're dead." The second snarled as they both got up. I got off the wall and made a dash for town.

(Rogue)

"Take a look over there, Rogue." Storm announced, waving her hand past her garden to where Jubilee was crouched on a wall, looking down at two boys that were around her age. "Are they not the two that were racist towards her?"

"Yup. And ain't it in the rules that a kid can't wander off on their own?" I couldn't help but smile at the teenager. Storm wasn't looking when she kicked them both. "Don't worry. Ah got her." I smiled when Storm was about to get up. "Jubie probably just needs time t' 'erself." I was judged for a second.

"Alright. But bring her back by dark. Okay?" I gave my friend a thumbs-up, then flew off in the direction Jubilee took. I'm not even sure on what I should call her. It's only been a few hours since we agreed that we were dating. Nobody knew yet. I don't even want to think of anybody's reactions when they found out. I returned to walking when I got to the edge of the town. I'm looking for my friend, not to be arrested. It took me about 10 minutes. And I only spotted her because she was wearing her yellow coat.

"What do you mean I can't watch the movie?!"

"I'm sorry miss, This movie is restricted to those 15 and up." That isn't going to go down well.

"I'm 16!"

"Do you have any ID?"

"I turned 16 two days ago! Of course I don't have any damn ID!" I better not let this go any further.

"Can ya let her in if ahm here?" I smiled, putting an arm on Jubilee's head an my other hand on the small counter. "Ahm a teacher at her school." The man seemed surprised, but handed us two tickets.

"Thanks Rogue." I got a kiss when we walked through the doors. "I managed to lose the two guys. I was going to watch a movie so they would leave me alone."

"Don't you worry about that. Ahm here for ya." I put my arm around her shoulders, and hers went around my waist. "What movie is this anyway? 'Killer Bite'?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's about zombies. I wanted to see some violence." With a roll of my eyes, we walked into the correct theatre and picked some seats in the middle row. "Again, thanks for vouching for me."

"It's no trouble." I smiled, leaing my head against hers afer it rested on my shoulder. "Ahm just wonderin' how the heck we're gonna tell the team."

"Let's wait a while." Jubilee chuckled. "Maybe they'll get the hints."

**I'm not sure if I should do a timeskip, or just keep going at this pace. You guys can vote if you want. And you can also say if you want a minor timeskip which will be from a few weeks to a month, or a major one that will go from 2 months-5 months. Your choice! **


	13. Chapter 13

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 13

**Since only one person reviewed -.- We're going for a major timeskip. Somebody do the timewarp dance for me. I can't remember it.**

(Jubilee)

I reached from my bed and turned my stereo on with my toe. I had a book in my hands and I wasn't about to get up for it. Now we're on October. I barely even noticed 7 months pass by. It may just be a miracle that nobody figured out that me and Rogue are dating. We both decided not to mention it and wait for our friends to notice. Well, Gambit and Wolvie know. And Laura, but she wandered off sometime around June. And just after she left, Kitty came back, effectively taking my mentor away. Strangely enough, Storm thought I was lonely, and boom, adoptive mother. Always thought Jean would be the one that would be like that. I'm not complaining at all though. Storm is really fun. Another plot twist: in April, Gambit decided to take the gauze off me, and my face was healed. I'm not kidding. That was a weird week, getting used to both eyes again. Weird thing is, the new eye is green. I'm not sure what Beast called it. Heterochromia? Probably. I wasn't really paying attention to my book. Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I called, jabbing the pause button with my toe. It was Kitty. With a smug look on her face. "What's up, Cat?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Wolverine is taking me on a mission with him." Jabbed the stereo.

"Can't hear you!" She did not look amused.

"Stop acting like a kid, Jubilee."

"Says the one who came into my room to gloat at me." We started glaring at each other. Then Wolvie came in.

"Kit, go get ready." With a lasting glare at me, Shadowcat left. "Hey Darlin'." I missed his hugs. "Sorry I ain't takin' ya with me. I'm only takin' Kitty 'cause I need somebody to walk through a few walls." My music was paused again, then he ruffled my hair.

"I'm going with you on the next one, right?" I got another hug.

"'Course you are! I'll be back in a few days. Will you be okay?"

"Sure! I got Storm to look after me." He left without another word. I am kinda sad that he doesn't pay much attention to me any more, but there are other people.

"That is very mature thinking, Jubilee."

"Hey Jean." Smiling, I turned my stereo off and put my book away.

"Scott's raking the leaves out front. Do you think you could go mess with him?"

"Why?" She smiled.

"We're having a mini war of annoying each other. The rules never said we couldn't get help from others." I sat back down and watched her lean against the doorframe.

"What's in it for me?" Jean pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket and waved it around a bit. "Deal." I pulled my boots, gloves and coat on. I had to start wearing full-length trousers due to Storm's -very vocal- request. "Just wait for it." I smiled, dashing past her and grabbing the chocolate on the way. When it was safely in my pocket, I slid down the bannister. I did a little roll when I got to the bottom, then I ran straight out of the front door, ignoring the shouts that followed me. Scott was almost directly in front of me, and facing away. With the biggest grin ever, I cannonballed straight into the leaf pile he made.

"Jubilee what the heck are you doing?!" Came his outraged cry. I surfaced again and shook the leaves from my hair.

"Jean says hi!" I laughed, running for my life. Scott was grumbling as he started to make the pile of dead leaves again. I noticed him continuously look around for me. He isn't going to spot me. Gambit gave me tricks on how to say in the shadows.

"There. Done." I snuck around him, making sure is back was to me. "Don't even think about it, Jubilation!"

"Too late!" I yelled, bursting out of the undergrowth and shouldering him straight into the leaf pile.

"Admit defeat yet Scott?" Jean yelled from the mansion as I hid again.

"Never! Just you wait until I find somebody to help _me_, woman!" I love this game. Next attack, I flew above him, hovered there until he finished and then fell straight into it. Fourth attack: I picked him up, flew up a bit, then dropped him into it.

(Rogue POV)

Jubilee just got Scott again. That makes four times I think.

"I never thought that our usual chat would be interrupted by amusement." Storm smiled, watching Scott rake leaves into a pile for the fifth time. "That child is a genius, no matter what people say."

"In any aspect but math." I grinned, leaning back on my chair. "Ah take it ya don't regret treatin' the girl like your own."

"Why would I regret that, Rogue? Jubilee is an amazing girl. Also, with Kitty back and Wolverine spending his time with her, she needs a parent."

"You two enjoying the show?" We both looked to the door and saw Jean walking over. "If you're wondering what caused it, Scott and I are seeing who can annoy the other person more. I drafted Jubilee to help."

"That explains why this is gonna be the fifth time." I smiled, pointing to the top of her treehouse, where she was ready to jump. Fifth time of scattering the leaves. Scott just dropped the rake and skulked off inside.

"This isn't over Jean!" He proclaimed, pointing up to us before he got inside.

"You'll give in soon, Scott!" I had to high-five her.

"Awh, is the game over?"

"Not is you don' wan' it t' be, Petit." Gambit walked towards her, completely expecting the hug. "Les rake dis mess up." It did look pretty cute. Jubilee ran to the garage to grab another rake, and then they made another pile.

"Ready, Gumbo?"

"As ready as you are, Vert."

"Wait. You've been calling me that for ages. What does it mean?" He shrugged, and Jubilee looked up at me.

"It means Green, Sweet Pea." Oh, she did not look happy.

"Do you think we'll need earplugs?" Jean asked. "It sure looks like the firecracker is going to yell." I think I've lost count of how many nicknames Jubilee has had. I'm not even going to try and name them all. But, before she could yell, Gambit decided to jump into the leaf pile and cover himself. "Storm, where did you get that camera?"

"Does it matter? I'm recording this anyway." By now, Jubilee had picked up a rake and walked over to the leaves. "Don't hurt him!" Hesitation. Then the rake dropped. And her hands began digging.

"You're not getting away from me, Gumbo! You're the one who made my eye go green!"

"You seem to forget Petit, I'm the one who gave you half your face back." He grinned, jumping up and stepping back.

"After takin' it 'way!" Remy has the best 'You're not helping' face.

"Storm? Would ya mind puttin' th' camera down?"

"Yes Remy, I would mind." The ex-theif didn't bother glaring. He was too busy blocking the kicks and punches of the teenager in front of him.

"You're gonna hafta stop recordin' sometime, Storm."

"Right now is not that time." It took a few more minutes of attack before the teenager was worn out.

"Are you gonna stop calling me Vert?" With a nod, he pulled her off the ground.

"All X-men to the war room." The professor's voice rang through our heads. I saw Storm reluctantly put the camera down inside as we passed a table. "We have news of a violent mutant outburst in Texas. Scott will lead the team." Well, what a team. Me, Gambit, Storm, Jean, Jubilee, Nightcrawler and Iceman. Wolverine -the missile of the team- just had to go and follow something else.

"Alright team, to the Blackbird!"

**Anybody who tells me how to do the timewarp dance will get a cookie.**


	14. Chapter 14

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 14

**In all fairness, it wasn't my fault. Whatever I did. **

(Rogue)

"Hey, at least nobody else got hurt!"

"Just hold still, Child!" The thing we had to fight was a pretty huge one. Just a magically engineered human that could change their size. Big enough to crush Jubilee's right leg. "It won't help if you insist on moving!"

"It's not even painful!" Storm and I were the only ones back here. Apparently nobody else liked all the blood. "Can't I just sit up?"

"What parta 'stay still' dontcha get? It probably doesn't hurt 'cause you're still hyper with adrenaline." With a sigh of frustration, Storm walked to the front of the ship to regain control from Jean.

"Are you feeling okay, Jubilee? Do you need some painkillers?"

"Nope. I'm not even feeling any pain."

"Are you telling me the truth? Or are you just saying that so you don't look weak?" a pause. "I thought so. Don't worry. I'll fix you up as best I can when we get back."

"Will I be able to use it again?" I turned one of the chairs around and sat down as Jean looked over the mangled limb.

"There's a 50-50 chance. You'll definitely have to have it in a cast for at least 2 months." That was answered with a grumble.

"Don' worry, Petit. I'm sure it will be fine. Bobby has t' be extra nice t' you now."

"Why do I have to be nice?! She kicked me in the back!"

"To save you from getting crushed!"

"I could have stopped it myself, you know!"

"You weren't even looking at his hand! You were too busy freezing it's foot!"

"All right, everybody calm down!" Storm yelled from the front of the plane, instantly silencing everybody. "I cannot concentrate on flying a plane if you are all yelling at each other!" That is the most effective way I've seen. When Jean sat down, I leant against the wall and looked down at her face. I pressed two of my fingers to my lips, then to her forehead. With a grin, she grabbed my hand and kissed the same two fingers.

"Storm? Do we really have to sit in silence?" Bobby whined.

"It is better than distracting me whilst I am flying the plane you are all currently on." Jubilee shrugged. It was only about 10 minutes until we got back to the mansion. The way Jean got Jubilee to the med bay was pretty funny. She got a wheelchair and put some plasterboard on the seat so Jubilee's leg was still straight.

"To the needles!"

"You are the only person I know that is excited to go into the medical lab, Jubilee."

"Well, I gotta find some joy in this, right?"

"You're in for a rough time, Jeanie." I grinned, patting her shoulder.

"This is why we have anaesthetic. You guys go to the professor without me." She smiled, wheeling her patient down the hall and trying not to bark when she was just talking about being attacked with needles.

"Reckless, Stu-"

"Do not say 'stupid', Cyclops. You know that is not true." Scott stopped mid grumble, glanced at Storm, then stalked off to the war room. The rest of us followed, then made a nice semi-circle in front of Professor X.

"Was it a mutant?" He began, putting his elbows on the arms of his chair and pressing his fingertips together.

"No, sir. A person with magical enchantments. He is in custody now."

"Did you have any problems?"

"Bobby was almost crushed."

"Yeah, got kicked in the back..." He grumbled, folding his arms and glaring at the floor.

"By Jubilee, who got her leg crushed instead." Storm added, with a side ways glare at Bobby. The professor thought for a moment before speaking.

"I see. Dismissed." He grumbled, turning back to the computers. We all wandered off to different parts of the mansion. Gambit decided to join me in the TV room.

"D' you know how t' play go fish Cheré?"

"Sure Ah do." We played for about 2 hours. And we had a tie of 2-2. Then Jean walked in.

"I managed to fit all the bone back together. I will never complain about a jigsaw again." She did look pretty worn out as we both walked over. "Feel free to go see her. Jubilee will still be asleep, but the drugs should wear off soon. I'm going for a nap."

"Come on Cheré, Gambit know you miss de Petit already." I'm still wondering how he found out. Since he won't tell me. "It be hard not t' miss the litt' ball of energy."

"Ah think Logan's gonna blow a fuse when he finds out." I grinned, starting off down the hall.

"It be his own fault for runnin' after sometin wit' Kitty." Apparently everybody else was busy, since we didn't run into anybody in the halls. "Ah, if only it were dis quiet erry'day."

"Ah don't know 'bout you, but ah'd be bored in a day." It was weird, Jubilee asleep on a medical table, her entire right leg and half her foot in a deep blue cast. "A 50-50 chance of her ever walkin' right 'gain." I sighed, walking over and moving a stray lock of charcoal hair from her eyes. "I wonder when the sedative'll wear off?"

"Maybe you should kiss 'er and see if she wakes up, non?"

"You'd jus' love that, wouldn'tcha, Remy?"

"I actually wouldn't mind that." You could hear the amusement in Jubilee's voice as she puckered her lips in a mocking way.

"That ain't no way t' ask for anythin'." I couldn't help but grin as I put my hand over the bottom half of her face. "You feelin' alright, Sweet pea?"

"My head is fuzzy." She grumbled when I moved my hand. Then the pale blue of her eyes flashed open, then closed. "It's too bright in here!" Giving a quick hand motion to Gambit, he threw her shades over to me, and I put them over her eyes. "Much better! Thanks!" Then she tried to sit up again. "Ulp. Nope, too fast." And her head went back to the table. "The hell kinda drugs did Jean give me?"

"Did ya feel pain, Petit?"

"Noo..."

"Then good ones." He smiled with a cigarette between his lips and a lit match in his hand. "An' don't give me no trouble 'bout smokin' in here. Nobody is 'lergic to smoke."

"Is this what a hangover is like? Remind me not to drink." With a slower sit up, Jubilee shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. "I think Jean mentioned something about crutches..."

"'Less you want ta' walk wit a constantly straight leg." Gambit grinned again, walking to the far side of the room and bringing metal poles with handles back. It didn't surprise me that Jubilee decided to float off the table to get a good footing. With a little practise walk around the room, she was satisfied.

"Let's go annoy people!"

(Jubilee)

_Click click click_

"What in zhe hell is zat noise?" Kurt poked his head out of the kitchen, then went from angry to calm when he spotted me. "Oh, It's only you, Jubilee. Having fun there?"

"My head still hurts." I grumbled, getting a chuckle from Rogue.

"Is zat zhe reason for zhe glasses?" With a shrug, I poked my shades up a little.

"Hey! It ain't so bright now!" With that, they were back on my forehead, as usual. Gambit had already wandered off. Said something about 'organising his cards'.

"Come on, Sweet pea. We best getcha sat down somewhere." And so, we ventured into the TV room, where some of the team was sat. I got the seat next to Cyclops after I was being asked if I was alright. I think Rogue was reluctant to sit between Colossus and Bobby. I ended up biting my tongue to keep quiet through the last half of a stupid romance movie. Life doesn't work like this. It would be pretty funny to see a movie about me and Rogue. I'd probably look like a total dweeb through all of it.

"Jubilee can you stop making those faces?" Storm sighed. And that's how I got all the attention. Again.

"In terms of romance movies, that is the usual reaction for a teenager-" Oh, please don't say it. "-Who has a crush on somebody." Cyclops grinned. With a groan, I put my head in my hands. "And that just proved it."

"Don't start this!" I whined into my hands. Bobby 'ooooh'ed.

"Who are ya crushin' on, Jubes?" I shot Rogue a 'help me' look. "Don't be all defensive about it!"

"Yeah, like you weren't defensive about your crush on Frosty." When all the attention was on him, I snuck out to the -now empty- kitchen, sat down and groaned into my hands.

"Don' worry 'bout it, Sweet pea." Rogue's voice broke the silence minutes later. "That was a mean thing ta do to ya."

"Tell that to them." I couldn't help but smile as my girlfriend sat next to me and grabbed my hand. "'Sides, I can't tell them who my crush is." We both leaned closer. "Because my crush is dating me." I said before pressing our lips together. My hands went to the sides of her head, and I felt one of hers rest on the knee that wasn't casted.

"She doesn't look very upset to me." We both turned to the door, where four member of the X-men stood. Bobby's eyes looked like they were about to jump out of the sockets, Storm looked like she was about to rip somebody's head off, Peit looked amused and Scott was the embodiment of indifference. The only word I managed was:

"Busted."


	15. Chapter 15

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 15

**Sorry for being a bit sluggish here. Just got Dawnguard and by the holy nine divines, Serana is AMAZING. **

(Jubilee)

"-Completely idiotic, senseless and overall a bad idea! There is eight years difference between the two of you, Why in the world would you think it was a good idea to start dating?!" Storm was currently fuming at the two of us. I'm surprised none of the other X-men wandered in to see what was going on. I'd basically tuned it out until now. Rogue looked as bored as I felt. Stifling a yawn, I put my elbow on the table and rested my head on my hand.

"Well, Ahm not listenin' to this anymore." Rogue announced, standing up and walking out of the room. You traitor! Take me with you!

"Rogue! Get back in here!" I don't think I've ever seen Storm this mad. In the few seconds that she went to look out of the door, Kurt poofed in, grabbed me around the waist, then poofed outside. The kitchen was frozen over moments later.

"Thanks Kurt." I sighed happily when he sat me down. I shuffled to a wall so I could sit against it. "I coulda been caught up in that."

"Not a problem, friend." He smiled, ruffling my hair. "One thing zat may have made dis a bad idea. I zhink your crutches are still in zhere." I shrugged, then attempted to levitate. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fly! Why isn't it working?!" I could tell he was trying not to laugh as I waved my arms around. "What the hell?!"

"Do you zhink it has something to do with zhe leg breaking?" I just brought my good knee to my chest and rested my chin on it. "Don't worry, Sicherung." With a smile, he sat down and put an arm over my shoulders. "Let's find you somewhere to hide."

"Treehouse!" With another smile and a shrug, Kurt lifted me with my arm around his shoulders. It took two poofs and a bit of running to make it across the garden, but nobody spotted us. All I heard was the fuss over Storm freezing the kitchen. "Thanks Kurt." He just bowed as I climbed up and sat down. "Wait, what does...sicherung mean?"

"Zhat would be telling." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "If I see my sister, I will send her your way." When he walked away, I closed and bolted the trapdoor, just in case somebody wanted to try and surprise me. After folding the futon up so my butt wouldn't go numb on the floor, I started to play Mahjong on my laptop. Sure enough, half an hour and 24 losses later, somebody hit the trapdoor. Twice.

"Do ah hafta break this thing?" With a smirk, I unbolted the door and lifted it, letting the good sight of brown and white hair into the tree house. "Glad ta see ya made it out before ya froze!" That was backed up with a kiss. I doubt the tingle will never go away. But hell, who would want it to?

"Is Storm still having a fit?"

"More like Jean and Scott havin' a fuss over the kitchen." As soon as we were both settled again, and had the trapdoor bolted, it started to rain. Nope, hail. "An' there ya go. Don' worry, Sweet pea. She'll calm down sooner or later."

"Probably later. I think I'll stay in here for the rest of the week." With a grin, I picked my laptop back up and continued my game. "This game stinks."

"Then why are ya playin' it?" I shrugged and put my laptop down. "How about we watch some cartoons?"

"If by cartoons, you mean Pokémon, sure."

(Rogue)

I don't get it. They obviously have an easy route, but why don't they take it? Also, why must they describe everything that we can see? Yes, I know that Pikachu is in trouble. Why don't you do something about it?

"Are you okay, Rogue? You're glaring at the screen." I glanced down and met light blue eyes with my own green ones. Her head was laid on my outstretched legs, but I don't get Jubilee sometimes. Both my gloves were off, by her request. One of my hands was tangled in her hair, and she was gently chewing my hand. Why are her hands so small compared to mine? "Does this cartoon annoy you too much?"

"Sorta. I jus' don' understand why they hafta explain everythin'." I stuck my tongue out when I got my hand back, since it was covered in drool. "You're a weird kid, Jubes." She was just grinning as I wiped it on her shirt sleeve.

"You didn't complain before. Wolvie let me chew his hand. It makes me feel better. Besides, I can't hurt you."

"Alright, fine. Jus', try not ta drool so much." When she nodded, I let her grab it again and the side of it was gummed. "I bet that Pikachu can take down that Poliwhirl in one hit."

"What's the stakes?" She shrugged, and just like that, it was down. With one thunderbolt. "Well, ya won. What does the winner want?"

"Uhm, I don't know. We can figure it out later, right?" I nodded, then felt somebody in my head.

_Rogue, It's Jean. Can I speak to you?_

"Ahm just gonna step outside for a minute, 'kay, Jubilee?" She shrugged, then sat up and stretched. With a smile, I opened the trapdoor and floated down to Jean and her umbrella. "Enjoyin' the weather, Jean?"

"I know Storm isn't." She closed the trapdoor with her telekinesis, then focused on me.

_I hope you don't mind, but I wish to speak telepathically. I can send you my thoughts, and I can read yours. _

_Well, fair enough. What's on your mind?_

_You can annunciate very well in your head. _Jean paused for a moment, then sighed. _This may seem a little awkward, but what are your intentions? _

_My intentions? _I raised an eyebrow at her. _What exactly do you mean by that?_

_Rogue, you're 6 years older than her, and also, Jubilee is underage. _

_7 years older. _Jean waved her hand in dismissal. _Look, you shouldn't be worried. I'm not planning anything like you and Scott don't do. _ Ooh, if looks could kill!

"Just, be careful, all right?" I nodded, then flew back into the tree house, where my hand was doomed to be drooled on the for the rest of the day.

**Holy fudge, I'm sorry I was late with this. First point: Games are really fun. Second point: If you know what Nightcrawler called Jubilee, don't spoil it. Also, I'll try to speed up with the next chapter (Yeah right).**


	16. Chapter 16

Mutants of the mansion

chapter 16

**I really don't have any Xbox live or Steam friends, so on Xbox, my gamertag is UrufuTenshi, and my Steam name is HarleyRend. I'm a lonely person XD**

(Jubilee)

For some strange reason, I woke up in my room. Didn't I fall asleep in the treehouse? Rogue left after like, 5 more episodes of Pokémon. Apparently they didn't need to over-explain everything and make it too dramatic. I fell asleep, and now I am magically here. Atleast they were nice enough to take my coat and shades off. I better get up. With some effort, I managed to sit up and stretch. Stupid cast. Annnnd, no crutches. A wheelchair? Awh man! Wait, is that clock right? 2 in the morning? That wasn't a very long sleep. Apparently, the idea of a wheelchair is to move it as far away as possible, so the person who needs it can't get to it. What whoever put it there didn't know, is that I have a grabby claw hidden in my bedside table. When I was settled in it, and in the hall, my next challenge loomed: The stairs. Actually, I' pretty hungry now that I think of it. Even if the kitchen is still frozen over, I have hidden chocolate in the TV room. Nobody but me likes horror books, and I have a secret box that's decorated to look like a Darren Shan book. Because I'm awesome. Alright, let's get down these stairs. First, I balanced on the two back wheels, then every time I went down a step, I rolled backwards a bit. Made it to he bottom with barely any noise. I win!

"Chew on that, physics!" I grinned, wheeling back and forward for a few minutes so I could get used to the chair. When I was comfortable, I went for the kitchen, but surprise, surprise, it was still frozen. Rolling my eyes, I rolled the chair into the TV room. Now for the next obstacle. The box is on one of the highest shelves. I should have brought the grabby claw with me. Maybe I can use chopsticks! That's not really racist, since my parents did stick with foods from their native country. You do not know how many people I creeped out at school by eating bugs. Some guy bet that a girl couldn't eat a cricket without fainting. Sure proved him wrong. Holy crud, it's a challenge within a challenge! I have to get the cutlery drawer open! I don't think breathing on it will work. What if I lean on it? Okay, okay, that's really cold. Ah! I know! A towel! I sure hope all this moving around doesn't wake anybody up. Plus point: the wheels don't squeak. If Wolvie was here, he'd be able to hear the wheels against the floor. To the laundry room, grabbed a towel, put it under my shirt to warm it up, wheeled back to the kitchen, then began melting the ice. Y'know, I could melt all the other ice, but that would take ages. And I'd only melt a banner in the middle. Stupid leg. Maybe Beast can make me an android leg! With a grin, I retrieved the chopsticks, then went back to the other room to retrieve my chocolate. So worth the effort. Then the front door opened.

"Try not ta make too much noise, Kitty. It's...half two in th' morning."

"You're the only person in the team that's a light sleeper." Better hide, or I'll get told off for being up so late. "Why did you decide to drag me through the forest anyway? There was nothing there!" It's a good thing that Wolvie was sleepy. He probably would have heard me moving behind the couch.

"They coulda been there! You never know 'til you look! Now shut up, You'll wake 'errybody." I couldn't help but grin evilly when I heard two room doors close. Not many people could be this sneaky with a wheelchair. After I finished my chocolate, I went back to the kitchen, then attempted to thaw out a few more drawers. It took a while, and it soaked almost all the towels, but I did managed to get all the drawers open. I can't reach high enough to get to the top of the fridge. With a yawn and a stretch, I noticed that it was getting light. And last time I saw the clock it was like, 5am. Wait, what is that? Oh, no it isn't. It's October, and it's snowing! Screw this, I'm going outside!

(Rogue)

The front door slammed again. What is that, the 7th time? It's woken me up enough! A few taps on my door woke me up completely.

"Rogue? It be Gambit. You in 'dere?"

"Ya have two seconds ta move away from my door, or ahm gonna insert it in a place it shouldn't be." One...

"Just checkin' dat you were in dere."

"Keep talkin' Cajun, I wanna see this!" I was already sleeping on my front. Can't hide my head any more. With a sigh, I pushed myself up and out of bed. It'd getting too cold to sleep nude, so I had a random t-shirt and pair of shorts on. I got my hair into a somewhat neat style, then opened my door.

"Let me guess, Ya heard the door too."

"Sure did. It started at 5 this mornin'" Wolverine growled, glaring downstairs. My clock says it's 7:27 in the morning. 2 and a half hours. Remy was wearing sweatpants, and I think Logan just fell asleep in his costume. "I don't know 'bout you two, but I'm going to check it out." After he started to skulk off, I shrugged at Remy, and we both followed him.

"Snow? But it's still October!"

"'Sup, Cheré? You cold?" Remy grinned, obviously not trying to shiver.

"Not as much as you are, Remy." I grinned, following Wolverine outside.

"Jubilee? What th' hell?" It was like walking into another world. Well, a short world. Another team of X-men made out of snow, along with a mini fortress.

"Hey Wolvie!" Does this girl even sleep? She just rolled out from behind the fortress and hugged Logan as best she could. I'm not sure whose wintercoat, boots or gloves she had. "Before you ask, my leg got crushed."

"How long have you been awake, Petit?"

"Since about 2. I just randomly woke up. So I thawed half the kitchen, then came outside when it started to snow. But I got cold easily so I went inside quite a lot." That explains the door being slammed.

"Remy, Ah can see ya shiverin'." I grinned at the thief again, who was hugging himself in an attempt to keep warm. "And ya thought I'd be cold."

"Gambit is never used to th' cold." He sighed, then headed back inside. "And I'm going to go back to sleep."

"I'll just stay out here and build." Jubilee smiled, then wheeled back to where she was. I got a look from Logan.

"Alright, fine. Ahm gonna go get dressed. Then I'll join." With a thumbs up, I headed back towards the door, then spotted Storm hanging out of a window, looking very content. Better not disturb her.

**Hey, I was actually speedy with this one!**


	17. Chapter 17

Mutants of the mansion

Chapter 17

**This is my longest fanfiction so far. Shows how much I've lost interest in Adventure Time. **

(Jubilee)

"Come on, Jubilee. I just want to see how you managed to get downstairs. I have never seen anybody do it."

"Well, what if I don't want to come downstairs?" Why did Hank drag me upstairs anyway? Can't somebody else do this?

"Come on, kid. You got down here before." Hank, Wolvie and Jean were stood at the bottom of the stairs, after they dragged me up here to see me how I got down the stairs in my wheelchair yesterday. "Why can't you just show us how?"

"You guys are just fighting a losing battle." Jean smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "If Jubilee doesn't want to come downstairs, you're not going to get her down here." At least somebody knows me.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It isn't a challenge, Wolvie." With a sigh, I turned around and wheeled away, much to Beast and Wolverine's dislike.

"Come back here, Kid!" Wolvie called as he started to climb the stairs after me.

"Nope!" And so the chase begins. With a grin, I started off at a good speed. I'm pretty glad nobody else was around. I'd get into a lot of trouble if I crashed into somebody.

"Jubilee, this ain't very safe!"

"You started it!" Damn. A corner. I shouldn't be worried! I'm smart! Right turn, stop the left wheel! Duh! Clamping my hand onto it, I realised that my plan wasn't all that smart. I ended up skidding across the floor and hitting the wall with my right shoulder. And just my luck, it was Storm's room. And she was trying to sleep. "That didn't go as planned." I groaned, with a hand on my shoulder as Wolvie ran over.

"Did ya seriously think you could turn a corner like that?"

"It was worth a shot." Doesn't feel dislocated. He rolled his eyes and pulled me away from the wall.

"Made quite a good dent in th' wall, kid."

"Can I ask what is going on?" Storm was stood in her bedroom doorway now, dressed in a robe that looks suspiciously like what Frosty used to wear. And she looked very tired. And irritated. "Why, when I am trying to sleep, are you two running around the halls, yelling about who knows what?" Running? Ouch.

"It was just a game, Ororo." I watched as the adults argued, and rolled my shoulder around to make sure it really wasn't dislocated.

"A very loud game."

"Jubilee is still a kid. You can't get mad at kids for being loud."

"I can get mad at you for being loud." Walked straight into that one, Wolvie. "Logan, go back downstairs." He was about to protest, until Storm gave him a really harsh glare.

"Fine. Crazy woman." He grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and stalking off. Oh no. Don't leave me with a cranky Storm.

"Hold on a moment, Jubilation." Crap. Just as I turned to get the hell out of there!

"What's up, Storm?" I smiled as I turned around again to face her. Please don't trap me in a block of ice. She looked both ways down the corridor, then waved me over as she walked into her room. Rolling my eyes, I rolled my chair into her room, then attempted to face her. "Damnit- I thought I had control over this. Crutches would be better." I grumbled as Storm closed the door. "Trying not to kick anything."

"Just sit still, child." She sighed with a smile. I was turned to face her when she sat down on her bed. "I just want you to know something." This time, I was turned sideways so my hands could be held. "I am truly sorry for the way I acted before. I should have not reacted so strongly when I learned that you were dating Rogue."

"It's fine. You didn't hurt me. Only the kitchen." I grinned. "Besides, I knew somebody was going to have a major freak. Granted, Wolverine and Gambit teased us to no end when they first found out. And Lau-" I was cut short by a hug. A really tight hug.

"I'm just relieved that you harbour no ill will against me. The last thing I would want is for you to not speak to me." After letting go, Storm gave a wide yawn, and then passed it to me.

"Tired?"

"Somebody had to keep an eye on you this morning." I paused for a moment to think.

"So you made it snow?" She nodded. "That is so cool! Did you like what I built?"

"Even if our snow doubles were a little short." Pouting, I pointed at the chair I was sat in. "I know."

"Is that part of being 16? I still need a parent to watch over me?" Storm paused. "Hey." I shook her arm. "You all right?"

"You think of me as a parent?" I shrugged and nodded, which resulted in another hug. Wolvie doesn't get wound up over it. Why is Storm being so huggy?

"You can let go now." Nothing. "Storm?" Oh great. She's asleep. After trying to push her off, I ended up face-down on her bed, with her arms still around my neck. Does being tired really make you strong? All right Jubilee, let's try and get out of this.

(Rogue)

"Y'know it's goin' over, Gambit."

"Not on my watch, Cheré." And it fell.

"For somebody who uses cards so much, you suck at building card houses." Kitty grinned, starting another level. Why am I even sat in here? Wolverine was sat next to me, sipping liquor and offering random words of encouragement.

"Throw me a pack. Ah wanna try." I smiled when the Cajun slid a pack of cards over to me.

"I'm never gonna understand how you can get four levels, Kit." Wolverine grinned, taking his arms off the table.

"I guess I'm just cool like that. Why don't you try it, Logan?" He answered with a wave of his hand.

"I ain't got a steady hand. Mine'd fall over in no time." I still have no idea why we're sat here, building card houses, but it's amusing. Second level...and down it goes. And now Kitty has 5 levels. My phone buzzed in my pocket, surprising me into knocking over the two cards I had.

_Help. Storm has me in a chokehold and she's asleep.  
Please get me out of here._

_-J_

Oh, what in the hell...

"Ah gotta go grab somethin'" I sighed, putting my phone back in my pocket and getting up to leave.

"That sounds ominous." I shrugged at Logan and continued walking. Now what is going on? After trudging upstairs and stopping outside Storm's room, I heard something clash with metal.

"How in the hell does somebody's strength increase when they sleep?!" Well, I should expect anything. With a sigh, I opened the door and found Storm sleeping with a smile on her face, and my girlfriend weekly trying to sit up, since she was laying next to her with two arms around her neck. "Rogue! Oh thank god! Please help me!" Jubilee whined, trying to reach out to me. "I thought I'd be here for hours!"

"Okay, okay. Ah'd calm down before ya wake Storm up."

"NOTHING wakes Storm up." She pouted, reaching out to me again. With a smile, I gently pulled Storm's arms apart and lifted the grateful teenager up. "I thought I'd die there. I had no idea if she would ever wake up."

"Ah think that's a bit of an overreaction." I couldn't help my grin as I brought Jubilee and her wheelchair out of the room, then sat her down.

"It's going to be so much easier when my leg gets better." I didn't have the heard to remind her that it was an 'if my leg gets better'. I just shrugged and followed her. "Wanna see how I get downstairs?" She grinned, balancing at an angle, then basically bouncing down each step.

"What the-" Wolverine wandered out out of the kitchen, looked at both of us in turn, then put his hand in his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think getting downstairs was that big of a deal." He threw his hands up, and wandered back into the kitchen.

"I knew you would not have noticed, Jubilation." Beast looked like a kid at Christmas. Swinging across the ceiling, then grabbing a camera that was taped to the wall. "And now I have the answer."

"Well, damn."

**Since nobody added me on Steam for Xbox live, I'll assume none of you hold such accounts. Also, next chapter, there's going to be a plot point! You'll want to read it if you've been following me for this long X3 Also, Thanks for following me for this long. **


End file.
